Kung fu panda:modern day
by Dues12
Summary: Tigress is the boss of the Jade Palace a Martial arts Book production company when her latest assistant quits she has no other choice but to get a new one unfortunately that is Po Ping. Will Po be able to stand Tigresses torment or will he quit but either way will they both find true love.
1. The tiger's business and the FNG

Kung Fu panda: Modern day

Rated M

A/N

Hey everyone I'm back with another KFP story few I have had to think hard about this one few nearly blew a brain cell thank you everyone who has supported me and I hope you will continue.

"Oh look who's back what didn't like your new friends?!" Tigress sneered at me clearly pissed

"What?!"

"Don't you "What" us you were enjoying being with Katt and the Star Fox team weren't you?! Viper yelled equally pissed off

"No I...!"

"And what about me Dues give me a chance to be in a kung fu panda story bu not star fox your an Asshole!" Night Growled

Ladies! I was just working with them on a small story I will leave all the main stories for you guys! I quickly Lied

"AWWW DEUS!" They rushed over and gave me a deadly group hug Viper constricting me while Tigress and Night crushed me

"We knew you wouldn't go over to their side" the ladies said sweetly

"Yeah of course I love the KPF universe better anyway!" I continued to lie (I love both equally by the way) and a little bit breathless

"Good" the three said low and menacingly "Because if you don't!" Tigress and Night release their claws and Viper tightens her grip a little "We will hurt you!" Tigress and Night growled while Viper hissed before releasing me and leaving me their ,the guys who had come to welcome me back had been watching and listening hearing every word coming over staring at me like I was a dead man walking.

I was scared out of my mind simply saying "I'M FUCKED!"They nodded their heads saying "YOUR FUCKED!"

Enjoy the story

I don't own Kung Fu panda

Chapter 1-The Tigers Business and The FNG

Jade Palace, the largest martial arts Book production business in the world, The place to go for all the Kung fu action books you'll ever need to see in the world, the tallest building in the city of Peace filled with thousands of employees working night and day to give you the best that can be expected in the art of ancient combat run by none other than Tigress Stripes and as usual she was in a real shitty mood!

"Where is my damn cappuccino?! Did you write this?! Oh you did well then I think you should get "Total Twat" tattooed on your forehead no no even better your brain this is fucking shit! Hey asshole my eyes are up here don't look at my breasts again or you will lose your career and the useless Pen between your legs!" Tigress Growled, shouted and screamed at various employees

Tigress was the most beautiful and sexy feline in the entire building everything about her screamed Smoking Hot her two front receptionist were Perfect in every way imaginable well supported and bouncy ad hell and her ass certainly wasn't meant to be left out either curved just right and looked very firm she usually wore a red short sleeved shirt with a black skirt that went just above her kneecaps and black high heels that met with her perfect black and orange striped fur made her even more attractive

Her temper however warned Hellfire and damnation on whoever touches the girls or her ass one guy tried that and lets say he may never touch a woman again after what Tigress had done to him.

Tigress went to her office where her best friend and second in command was Viper Bloom

"Hey Viper any calls?" Tigress said calmly

"Well there was this girl I think her name was Vanessa? She said "I QUIT!" and hung up just a few minutes ago in fact" Viper said calmly trying not to laugh since she was a snake she merely wore a badge that was the logo of the company.

"Oh great looks like we need a new assistant then Dammit!" Tigress groaned in annoyance

"Well now that you mention it straight after that there was a man on the phone calling about if there were any jobs going here...!" Viper said excitedly before being cut off

"No! I will not have a fucking man assisting me!" Tigress growled low hating the idea of a man doing her work.

"To late he's here for the interview ,he is in the lobby right now so tough!" Viper hissed

Tigress was pissed but could not bring herself to hurt Viper or fire her "Fine but he better be worth it Viper! Tigress mumbled out

Great his name is Po Ping and he has an impressive resume if I do say so myself" Viper moved over to the phone grabbing it with her tail coiling around it and pressing the reception button after a few beeps "Hello reception desk" a male voice answered

"Hi can you send in Po Ping now please" Viper asked sweetly

"Ok I'll send him through"

"Thank you" Viper hung up and the male bird hung up on his end

"Miss Stripes and Miss Blooms will see you now"

"Oh uh thank youuu?" Po said trying to remember the birds name

"Crane, Crane Straw" he said politely he was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow straw hat

"Right, sorry thank you Crane" Po made his way to Tigresses office

"You won't be thanking me after you have met her" Crane said shaking his head

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Po looked at Crane confused before shrugging his shoulders and continued to Tigresses office.

When he reached the door he gave three stern knocks repeating in his head

"Come on Panda, no fear, show no fear your going to bring the thunder!"

The door opened quickly by itself Po screamed like a little girl "Ghost!"

Viper laughed so hard at this saying in between "No haha silly haha down haha here!" Po looked down at the snake then around the office everyone was giving him a WTF look,he blushed before going into a cool posture saying

"Ha ha I knew all along, theirs no such thing as ghosts I was just playing" Po said with a nervous chuckle they all just gave him a sure you were look.

Po cleared his throat "Miss Blooms I presume"

"Yes, great to meet you we need a NICE joker around here" Viper said in a voice that obviously pointed out someone she knew but was also a tease.

"Hehe yeah so are you doing my interview Miss Blooms?"

"Oh no Miss Stripes is, well Tigress and please call me Viper!"

"Oh OK well wish me luck!" Po said proudly walking into the room

"Good luck! Your going to need it" Viper said the last part under her breath before closing the door

Po stepped into the office he looked around noticing various make believe objects from swords to The ancient urn of the Terakotta army he was awed and wanted to scream going absolutely fan boy on everything as it was all from his favourite book but he held it in noticing a chair in the middle of the room, he moved over to it and sat down waiting in silence.

"Hmm so he has discipline even seeing all of the objects from the Book of the dragon warrior which he says here is his favourite hmm he maybe worthy!" Tigress thought is silence looking from a dark corner at her latest victim or assistant which one would he be was up to how he presents himself. She looked him over taking every detail in about him from his face to his big muscular arms to his muscular toned chest which she could just make out "He's quite muscular for a Panda I always thought they were fat and lazy but this one keeps in good shape, very good shape in fact" Tigress purred a little before shaking her head "Stay focused he could be like all the other men out that sex crazed make sure that he does not get the job lets try the good old test!" Tigress thought sternly.

Pos ears twitched as he picked up on the small but audible purr coming from the corner he kept his composure simply saying "Miss Stripes I know you are in the corner, please will you come out? I wish to begin.

Tigress stiffened "How? Dammit stupid purr god dammit! Tigress thought before walking from the shadows saying "Interesting how did you know?"

"I picked up on your small purr must have been thinking a good thought at the time I guess also your scent is really hard to detect but the perfume you wearing isn't Dior's Tiger lily. Po stated honestly and clearly. (I don't own Dior)

"Wow impressive, your nose and ears must pick extremely sensitive to pick up my location."

"Yes for my ears, no for my nose I have just smelt the same product on a few women that's all."

"Oh so are these women special to you?" Tigress queried seeing if he was a ladies man

"Yes they are after all they are just my friends and my step sisters" Po said innocently

"Oh well thats good" Tigress was shocked he spoke the truth she could sense it "Maybe he won't be so bad but lets put it to the test." Tigress thought

"Thank you now can we begin the interview please?" Po asked politely

"Of course" Tigress began to sauntered passed the panda sexily but she could not feel his eyes on her ass "OK lets try this then" Tigress pretended she dropped something " Oops my pencil" she bent over to pick it up making sure she was in front of the panda while she did this so he would either look at her ass like most men did or look away which was unlikely.

Po nearly lost his composure but turned away pretending to look at other things while she searched for her pencil "Oh boy what have I got myself into? Wait this is a test a challenge to see if I'm a pervert dad told me about this female bosses often try this test so that they know who they can count on not to waste time ogling female employees or to try and make them fail an interview . OK Miss Stripes I accept this test,hit me with your best and I'll still come out on top!" Po thought

"Hmmm he's still not staring most men break at the first attempt finally a challenge" Tigress smiled cheekily

"Got it so Mr Ping what makes you think that you can be my peeersonal assistant?" Tigress purred out seductively while taking her seat behind her desk for now

Po didn't phase one bit saying "I have organizational skills, I am calm and cool during most situations, I communicate with others well and I have a friendly nature around co-workers and possibly clients."

Tigress could not believe it he completely ignored her voice and merely answered the question "What am I not his type? Wooo where did that come from stay focused Tigress your just doing a test!" She scolded herself mentally

Po thoughts

"Score 1 to the male, the female 0 ha this should be easy if a sexy voice is all she can throw at me!" Po mentally cheered

Desire Po:She is beautiful though isn't she, one hot number, her morning greeters aren't bad and her ass is perfect maybe we could hit that anoth...

Gentleman Po: whoa whoa hold on there this is your future boss don't mess this up for us!

Back in reality Po shook his head a little to clear his thoughts

"Are you all right?" Tigress asked

"Yeah just got a headache that's all" Po said simply

"Oh really" Tigress said smiling seductively "Here let me check" Tigress got up from behind her desk and walked seductively towards Po swaying her hips from side to side "If this doesn't work nothing will." Tigress thought

Po kept his eyes locked on Tigresses face making sure not to look down at her body repeating mentally "Don't look down and Fall into her trap"

Tigress admired this pandas restraint any man would have looked down at her hips or breasts but he did not he merely met her eye to eye when she got a meer inch away from him she bent down and put her lips close to his in an tempting fashion but remained that way simply making eye contact and nothing more. Jaded green meeting Fiery orange for the first time. (in this story anyway)

Tigresses thoughts

"Wow his eyes are amazing like a jewel, I want to fall deep into them!"

Desire Ti: "Then kiss him it won't hurt, make him your personal assistant as well and you can have a lot of fun..."

Lady Ti: "No he is just like every other man you'll see he will kiss you , you just wait!"

Pos thoughts

"My god her eyes are gorgeous they look so full of life and light just like the sun,I want to bask in there glow"

Desire: Well heres your shot Hot shot, kiss her make her feel wanted...

Gentleman Po: NO PO, REMEMBER THIS IS A TEST FOCUS!

In reality

"Miss stripes please can you go behind your desk?, I am feeling a little uncomfortable a boss should not be doing this with an interviewee." Po said calmly hiding his true desire

Tigress backed off slowly completely shocked she was sure he would kiss her but he didn't she faked a smile and said "Congratulations you've got the job" Holding out her paw

Po got up and shook her hand "Thank you Miss Stripes I look forward to working with you"

Tigress moved her paw in the direction of the door "Excellent you start tomorrow be here at 6:30 sharp good day Mr Ping."

He went to the door, opened it saying "OK Miss Stripes see you tomorrow at 6:30" and he left.

Po thoughts

"I don't know whether I am entering heaven or hell by taking this job, I bet she is going to try and get me to lose my confidence and give up well she can try I am not leaving! I have worked hard for this!"

Tigresses thoughts

"Gotta find a way of giving him the sack, their has to be a way, tomorrow I am going to work him so hard he will be begging me to fire luck Mr Ping tomorrow you are entering my domain of personal hell!"

A/N

So what did you think good, bad let me know in the reviews and please favourite and follow!

"You do realize you are going to have to tell the girls about your new starfox story your thinking off making right?" Po said out loud

"Shhhh Keep it down you idiot! Do you want them to hear!?

"Sorry but are you going to tell them?"

"Hell No! That's a death sentence!

I hate keeping secrets especially from Tigress! Po whined

I'll give you a cookie if you don't tell!

I am sworn to secrecy!

Dues12 signing off


	2. Small moments and family meetings

Kung fu panda

Rated M

A/N Hey everyone thank you for all your reviews, favourite and follows it means a lot to me I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.

"Deus?" Tigress peeked her head into my room to see if I was there.

"All clear, come on lets look on his computer to see if he has started writing another story! Tigress was excited to find out if I had any new material on the KFP universe and also to to mess with my computer joining her was Viper, Song, Night and a new girl who had just arrived, she was not liking the idea.

"Should we be doing this? Won't we get into trouble? I mean this is private information! Girl whispered

"Oh come on what's the worst that can happen? Deus stops writing about us forever! Viper laughed out only a little nervous

"Yeah! come on don't you want to find out some juicy things that we can use against him!? We could get anything we want from him!" Night said in a persuasive way not at all containing her excitement.

"Oooh, OK one look couldn't hurt"Girl gave in to the temptation

"Okay, I'm in" all the ladies crowded around Tigress, laughing, whispering and gasping as they looked at my documents and previous stories

**Heat week **

"Wait, when did Deus write about my heat?" (Remember Tigress was given the fluttering Finger Mind slip technique making her forget the entire thing)

"Wow, he really gave you a slutty personality and huge breasts" Girl said pointing to Night breasts smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, well what can I say if you've got the goods use them" Night purred out looking her up and down admiring her figure.

"You stole Po from me by an inch after all it was only your dancing that got him I mean how could he resist these bad girls! Indicating her breasts

"But remember Ladies mine are the biggest and Po belongs to me!" Tigress jumped in with a feral growl clearly wishing to establish dominance.

"At least you guys have breasts and not a flat chest!" Viper whined

**Just friends or something more**

"Oh that was beautiful" Girl wiped a tear from her eye

"And sexy at the desire part" Night jumped in

"I agree" Song backed her up

"Still Star Fox suck! KFP rules!" Viper proclaimed proudly

"Yeah! The ladies Cheered routing for the home team

**Modern day**

"No point reading this yet he just started" Tigress huffed out, the girls agreed

**New story planning**

"Oh wait here is his new story!" Tigress shouted pointing at the screen

OPEN IT! The girls screamed impatiently

Click! Click!

...WHAT THE HELL!? They Growled and hissed out

**STAR FOX** (sorry can't give name yet still deciding)

"Deus is a dead man when he gets back" Tigress said in a low voice cracking her knuckles one at a time followed by the girls snarling and hissing, Song getting her whip out, Night sharpening her claws, the New Girl practicing her moves, and Viper stretching to make sure she could coil around me.

"Hope you enjoy the chapter it may be his last!"

I don't own Star Fox or KFP

Chapter 2:Small moments and Family meetings

Po slumped through the front door off his house it was 11 PM he had been working with an inch of his life, his new suit grey jacket,black shirt, purple tie, grey pants and black dress shoes was now covered in a coffee and sweat stains but Tigress had made sure to make his first day absolutely memorable leaving him with a big problem He fell on to his couch saying

"Why did I do that? it was so stupid!"

Back in time to 5 Am

Beep!Beep! Beep!

Po brought his fist down hard on the alarm clock to stop it, slowly but surely he opened up his eyes, he looked around with eyes blinking once in a while to clear his vision unfortunately one of the sleep flakes had gotten trapped in his right eye.

"Oh shit!" Po groaned in annoyance rapidly rubbing his right eye to the point of starting a fire

"Not again!" Po tried to keep his eye open but the stinging coming from it was to great, he jumped out of bed and almost blindly stumbled towards the bathroom, bumping into walls, stubbing his toe of table and making collectibles fall off the table with his arms.

"OWWW! WHO PUT THAT THERE? OHHH MY TOE! AHHH MY COLLECTIBLES CURSE YOU SLEEP FLAKE! Po yelled in a silent whisper as to not wake up the entire neighborhood

Finally he had made it to the bathroom opening the door and hurrying to the sink, turning the cold tap on he kept his eye open with one hand and splashed water in it with the other after about ten splashes he felt relief as the meddling flake left his eye.

"That's better OK, I guess I'm up now" Po joked with himself before beginning his morning routine.

First step:

**Preparing Breakfast to go**

Po made his way to a large kitchen filled the the brim with pots,pans and cutlery also the bare essentials toaster, microwave etc it was a simple kitchen plain white walls and benches with a white oven that was accompanied with see through black patch to watch the slow torment of food cooking, One window and a silver sink.

Po got two slices of bread out, butter,some cheese, ham and a red onion from the fridge and bench, he began by spreading the butter over both sides of the slices, placed the cheese horizontally before adding the ham, he then took a sharp knife from one of the draws and began slicing into the red onion taking about a quarter of it and slicing it into strips sprinkling them over the top of his sandwich.

He then placed it in the grill setting it to a low level before rushing to his room quickly to begin changing into his new attire being mindful of the time on his clock.

Step 2:

**Getting ready**

"OK It's 5:30 the toastie should take about five minutes and I need to change, brush my teeth and my hair since I had a bath last night I should be good for today I will put on some spray just to be sure!"

Like the Flash he changed faster than the speed of light from his pajamas into his new suit looking prim and proper for his first day rushing to the bathroom he got out the tooth brush and tooth paste mixed them together and furiously scrubbed his teeth until they sparkled, Po hated when you would get tooth paste on your tongue by accident it always stings a little he quickly ran the tap, filled his mouth full of water and rinsed around his mouth.

"Gurgle! Spit! Oh that's better!"

Just as quickly he brushed his hair then sprinted towards the grill to check on his toastie.

Po opened the it and was swarmed with a mouth watering smell he eyed the toastie smiling at how perfect it had turned out licking his lips.

"Perfect!"

Po extracted the toastie and placed it in his breakfast bag which he would take to work.

Final step:

**Make sure the house is secure**

Po locked every door, every window in his house so that no one would steal anything of importance before leaving, he made one last check before checking the time again only on his watch this time.

"5.45Am alright AutoPo lets roll out!" ("Uhh Deus wrong franchise", I don't own transformers)

Po did not have to go far to reach Jade Palace it was just up the road from where he lived, he did however need to walk up 500 steps , he thought he was in good shape now after this people would be looking at the incredible Hulk ( you know the drill by now)

"All right lets go" Po began his trek up the mighty stairs sprinting

After 5 minutes and fifty steps

"Yeah Woo baby to easy!" Still pumped full of energy

A further 10 minutes and about 250 covered

"Legs burning, strength fading but I got to keep going" Cheering himself on

A further 15 minutes and about 329 covered

"I..really...hate...these...stairs" Po panted out breathlessly now walking very slowly

A further 10 minutes reaching the final steps

Po was crawling to the top now just as he lay down to rest finally meeting the top he grumbled out breathlessly

"Uhhh uhhh God they... really need an...!"

"Ding! Welcome to Jade Palace" A woman's computer voice said out of the elevator that Po was lying beside.

"OH COME ON! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"

Back in time to the bottom of stairs a sign just being put back up by Tigress after Po left "Elevator around corner"

Tigress smirked evilly "Enjoy Mr Ping"

Back to the top of the stairs

"Oh Mr Ping are you alright?" Tigress asked in fake concern rushing over to him and checking him over.

"I'm...fine where was... the elevator?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you that the men were doing some work on the sign that gave you this information." Tigress lied with a sweet and sympathetic voice but on the inside she was cackling like an evil witch

Po did not believe her for one second she was too sweet and innocent right now for him, it was obvious what happened she came early and removed the sign so he would endure that torture.

Po's thoughts

"OK Kitty cat you wanna play dirty fine, I can play that game too"

"Miss Stripes, can you hold...?"

Po moved his breakfast bag which was greasy over to Tigress "accidentally" hitting her jacket causing a massive grease stain to appear on it

"My jacket!" Tigress yelled oh now she was absolutely pissed off this was a new jacket

Today Tigress was wearing a white jacket, with a bright white dress which went down to her knees and really brought out her goods department squishing them together and made them look bigger while also flashing her well toned legs and supporting her ass, complete with white high heels

Po got up pretending to be scared "Oh I am so sorry Miss Stripes" Po was really trying his best not to burst out in laughter

"Sorry!? I have a meeting this morning with some future partners and you ruined my new jacket! Ugh you Idiot! Tigress screamed in his face

"Well why don't you just take it off?" Po was kicking a bucket inside he was laughing so hard but he kept his composure making sure not to give away his true intentions.

"I take this off and they won't be looking anywhere but my breasts, this dress is so tight around that area, I mean it really squishes them together and you can make out... Hey! Tigress growled deadly

Po's eyes had drifted down as she explained her reason why, he quickly recovered at the sound of her temper

Tigress closed the gap snarling in his face her showing her sharp white teeth, her eyes became dark slits that promised pain and torture worse than the stairs, Po's fur stood up on edge, his body became tense, his mouth dry he was no longer pretending, fear had risen inside of him at the sight of the tiger's demonic stare.

"Don't..Ever...Look..There...AGAIN!" She said each word slowly her voice full of rage that demanded obedience to her command or death would follow.

All Po could do was nod his head slowly in understanding

"Good boy now follow me inside" Tigress returned her voice back to normal and all business

Tigress began heading towards the entrance of the building Po followed keeping a small distance from her not wishing to further agitate her, her anger was definitely something Po shouldn't have played with but in a weird way he felt that it was really...sexy and she does look amazing in those clothes.

Pos thoughts

Po Desire: Wow now that was interesting! imagine that attitude in a different scenario, it would be the best night of our life!

Po Gentlemen: Or it could mean hell on Earth for us, we better be careful around her from now on.

While Tigress walked to the entrance she was still pissed at the panda for even looking there but at the same time somehow she felt flattered but why other men had looked at her there and she felt nothing but disgust for them what changed when it came to the panda

Tigress thoughts

Tigresses Desire:Because deep down you know that this panda is not the same as the others plus he is really handsome and his shirt was damp with sweat so we could see his chest and abs again RAOW we wouldn't mind using that as a scratching surface if you get my drift.

Tigress Lady: No remain focused, he obviously looked their because of his male instincts treat him just the same as the others!

Once inside Tigress and Po entered another elevator pressing the button to take them to their floor of business neither saying a word to each other.

Po and Tigress felt uncomfortable with the current turn of events it was to quiet inside the confined space apart from the humming of the elevator ascending.

Po wanted to talk to her but was afraid that she would snap him in half if he even spoke to her after what happened outside,he did feel guilty his father always told him to keep the eyes focused on the face of the woman your talking to unless the situation is different but he couldn't help it after her talking about how tight it was, he felt he should apologize for both his ogling and the grease stain again.

Tigress felt she was in the right on how she reacted but something kept tugging at her to apologize to him after all it was her who coaxed him with her description, but the grease stain he would pay for that later it would be taken out of his salary until he buys her a new one or she gets enough money to get herself one from his salary.

Po was the first to speak

"Miss Stripes I am sorry for looking at that area outside, I promise it won't happen again also I am sorry for the grease stain as well."

"It's alright, I am sorry for giving you a reason to look there but the jacket is coming out of your salary until you get me a new one."

"hehe fair enough miss Stripes thank you for your understanding." Po smiled at her

"Hey it's only your first day you'll make mistakes." Tigress smiled back at him

Then their eyes met again and suddenly the atmosphere change it wasn't awkward but it felt as if they were in another place.

As Tigress looked into Pos eyes she felt she was in a forest but she wasn't isolated it was like she belonged that the forest is her protector it would never hurt her or make her feel different in the world, it made her feel warm inside for some reason her heart was beating fast just by his eyes those gorgeous jaded eyes.

Po looked into Tigresses eyes and felt like he was on a beach where the sun never set, it would wrap around him filling his life with joy and happiness never letting him feel alone in darkness,Pos heart was also beating so fast he thought it would burst from his chest he was mesmerized by them, they drew him in like a moth to a flame, her amazing fiery orange eyes.

A females voice broke the moment(fanfare presenting the new girl)

"TIGRESS! HEY SIS!"

Po and Tigress looked toward the voices direction Tigress smile had returned in full force

"SNOW!" Tigress rushed to her sister

Po only had a moment to get his bearings before stepping out of the elevator looking at Tigress and Snow hugging saying a few "Oh my gods" and what are you doing here? how have you been? He looked at Tigresses sister she was completely different.

Her fur was pure white with black stripes, she had ice blue eyes that any man would mistake for two pure diamonds, she wore a blue t-shirt with white stripes on the sides, pitch black jeans and blue with white tip canvas shoes.

Po cleared his throat

Tigress looked at him then returned to her normal self

"Oh this is my sister Snow Stripes, Snow this is my..." Before Tigress could finish Snow jumped in with

"Boyfriend! Oh it is a pleasure to meet you, have you been treating my sister right!?, how long have you been dating?, do you use protection!?" Snow rapid fired the questions at Po who turned beat red from her interrogation plus her mood swings weren't helping she was nice and happy at one moment then cold and demanding at other points.

Tigresses face went 50 shades of red at her sisters embarrassing questioning she shouted

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S JUST MY ASSISTANT!

"OH SO IT'S THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP YOU PERVERT!" she growled at Po unsheathing her claws ready to rip him in half

"NO SNOW NOT LIKE THAT HE HELPS ME OUT AT WORK WITH CLIENTS, LOOKS OVER AND FILES DOCUMENTS AND BRINGS ME COFFE!" Tigress growled back

"Forget appearance, its clear they're sisters they both scare the shit out of me! Po thought while cowering behind Tigress

"Oh I am so sorry here this will make you feel better" Snow had returned to her normal self again sweet as sugar, she approached Po and gave him a massive hug that pushed her breasts against his chest, Po felt like he was on fire thinking "she may be called Snow but her knockers could send a mans temperature to that of the sun."

He guessed that they were just a little smaller than Tigresses but just as firm, quickly changing his dilemma he returned the hug for a brief second he caught her scent exotic mystical and enchanting he didn't have time to compare it to something as she backed away with a huge smile on her.

"Better?"

"Um yeah thank you"

"No problem so what's your name?"

"Po Ping pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand for her to shake

"No way! Are you the son of mister Ping who owns Ping's secret Noodle restaurant!? She said getting in his face jumping up and down

"Yes I am" He nervously rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

"Oh my god, that is amazing isn't it Tigress!? Tigress?" Snow looked at her sister for a moment confused by her silence waving a hand in her face.

Back to hugging moment

Tigress felt threatened, her sister was hugging her assistant so closely to her, it was like she had already marked him as her mate but why did she care? It was not her place to say who she should chose as a mate but this gnawing feeling at her heart told her to jump in to push her away from him and kiss him hard, was this jealousy but why?

Talking moment Tigresses thoughts

"They get on so well with each other it's annoying what's she got that I don't...Oh that right an approachable personality I am always hostile to men but my sister warms up to them so quickly I can understand why he likes her but she thought I was his girlfriend does that mean we look like a couple? Do I want that?"

Snow shook Tigress

"Tigress snap out of your day dream!"

"W w what?"

"You spaced out for a second miss Stripes is everything alright?"

"Oh yes fine just thinking about my..Presentation to the future partners!"

"Oh OK well don't worry I am sure you will nock them of their feet with it!" Po encouraged her

Tigress blushed "Thank you Mr Ping"

Po realized what he had said and blushed as well "um no problem."

(Po clears his throat )

"Well I better start filing and over looking meetings and stuff call me if you need me Miss Stripes and a pleasure to meet you uh Miss Stripes" Po then made his way to his desk

Snow noticed how they acted around each other grinning

"Yoou like him" She said in a teasing voice

"What him? No No he is just my assistant."

"Tigress I am a detective, I can tell when someone is lying but with you it's easy."

"Oh yeah why's that?" She challenged her sister

"Because your tail is waging madly also you become defensive when you lie"

Tigress forced her tail to stop and dropped her defensive posture

"No I don't"

Snow looked at her for a while counting mentally " 1,2,3,4,**5**"

Tigresses tail began waging again and Snow smirked

"Well whatever I got to go now it's my day off got to make the most of it see you around sis!" Giving Tigress a hug which she returned Snow whispering "Hopefully with him"

"Bye Snow come back soon" Tigress got out of the grip and pushed her sister to the elevator

Snow laughed and waved as the doors closed

"Or not at all" Tigress sneered

At about 7:15 employees began entering the building starting their Jobs

Some of the employees came to greet Po and welcome him to hell

Monkey: "Good luck man you have just sold your soul to the devil"

Po: "Okaaay thanks for the extra info"

Mantis: "Hey man heard your the new assistant for Miss Growl and Bite, watch how you look at her, you even look at her ass or breasts say goodbye to your dignity!"

Po:"Thank you for the warning"

Crane: "Glad you got the job but just be careful she is deadly when she is angry"

Po:"Yeah I heard from Mantis"

Viper: Hi Po I am so happy your hear but I'm giving you a warning right now do not argue with Tigress and here is a list of other things you shouldn't do. (The list went down to the elevator at the opposite end of the room)

Po: "Wow this is going to take a while to read"

Song: Hey there handsome, if you ever need some stress relief from her come see me, I am also a license massage therapist."

Po: "Um OK thank you " Po said embarrassed

She purred seductively making sure she bent over the desk with her shirt slightly unbuttoned so Po could see her breasts before going away

Night: Hi there make sure she doesn't hurt you after all I hate to see a good looking man as yourself get turned into mince meet, give me a shout if you need... Anything."

Po: "Alright, thank you"

She ran a hand up his arm feeling his muscles smiling suggestively before turning away letting her tail graze his cheek.

Po was shocked by the last two not even the end of his first day and women are already coming to him practically offering their bodies to him, somehow he felt eyes on him but instantly dismissed it as paranoia getting back to work.

Tigress snapped her clipboard in half

"How dare those two Slutty tarts fucking try and proposition my panda!? Wait my panda? Damn it he isn't mine but I will not tolerate this! Tigress seethed in her head

Po was just about to take a sip off his coffee when

"PO!" Tigress yelled

Po got up so quickly that his coffee ended up being spilled all over his shirt new shirt

"Oh ah ah hot hot!" Po pulled the shirt away from his chest while Tigress gasped and ran over to him

"Are you all right Po?" She asked generally concerned she hadn't meant for that to happen.

"Yeah just got a bit of a shock that's all wow you can sure project your voice haha" Po laughed and Tigress joined in

The entire room had gone silent all that could be heard was Po and Tigress laughing everyone was staring they had never heard their boss laugh before it was like a miracle to even see a smile on her face.

Tigress took notice of the silence looking out at her employees screaming

"DO I FUCKING PAY YOU TO STOP AND STARE!? GET BACK TO WORK OR NO LUNCH BREAK FOR ANY OF YOU!"

That got everyone back to their duties

Po chuckled but got a death glare from Tigress

"My office Now!"

In Tigresses office

"Miss Stripes, have I done anything wrong? Po was worried that he had crossed a line

"No but you do need to take off your shirt."

Po blushed and stammered "W w w what ddd did you say M M Miss Stripes?

Tigress realized she had left the important bit out of her command

"So it can dry on the radiator, I will get you something to cover you up of course" She hurried out looking away blushing

"Oh right of course" He began unbuttoning his shirt

Tigress was looking for something to cover him with she was so embarrassed how could she not have said the full command straight away like she normally does with her other employees. Was it because she wanted to see his upper body to feel his muscles as he wrapped his might arms around her... "what was that? What is this feeling inside me? why do I feel like this?" She felt breathless and excited at the current thought of the panda hugging her making her feel safe, her body shook with delight but she couldn't feel this way, she had just met him the day before plus he was her assistant what would people think?

Po had finished undoing the last of his buttons and took of his shirt placing it on the radiator, he turned around staring at Tigress who was still looking for a blanket or something to cover him, he looked at her figure every part from Head to legs he would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive, those girls that flirted with him before are nothing compared to her she is a goddess, a vision of beauty and like all great beauty there is a fire surrounding it, hiding it, protecting it not letting anyone close but he has seen the other side of that, he has seen that the fire can be doused, if someone shows her care and love, he wanted to be that man but she was his boss and if she started to have a relationship with him it might jeopardies her career.

"Found something (she turns around) here..." Her sentence got caught as she stare at the muscular panda she felt light headed, her heart raced again and a warmth had risen inside her, she wanted to reach out and touch him caress his fur along with the mighty lumps.

Po noticed that her chest was rising and falling quickly he felt his ego pick up a bit at the tigresses shocked look, he slowly began advancing to her smiling as he could smell her true scent coming through under the perfume that sacred and forbidden scent that men must never have been able to get out off her.

Tigress didn't know what to do she was shaking and quivering and had goosebumps all over her body as the panda advanced towards her she remained frozen locked in place not being able to speak all she could do was watch in awe and take in his scent his strong overpowering scent.

Po was now but an inch from her looking directly at her as she returned his gaze lifting his hand to take the blanket "Thank you" was all he said and continued to look at her

Tigress felt it, the feeling was back again urging her to kiss him now, she hadn't realised and neither did Po but he began to lean into her, his lips closing in on hers just before they could connect.

KNOCK KNOCK! "Tigress the investors and future partners are waiting for you!" Vipers voice came from behind the door.

They both backed away from each other having realised what they were about to do

"Be along in a minute Viper! I better go" Tigress collected her things and left quickly leaving Po alone in her office, he wrapped the blanket around him making sure no one seen him as he closed the door.

Back at the beginning

"Why did I do that? it was so stupid! Po said to himself annoyed

Tigresses house she rushed in throwing her bag to the ground covering her face

"Oh god why? Why did I let him get that close for?"

Po- "she is going to fire me tomorrow!"

Tigress "Should I fire him? No I can't do that because I wanted him to do it but why?

Po- "I mean maybe if I explain why I wanted to kiss her? because I think she wanted me to."

Tigress But why did I want him to? is it because I I

Po Did I try? because I I

Po&Tigress "Love him/her"

Po- "Oh Crap how can this happen I just met her two days ago?

Tigress "How? I mean is this even possible to fall in love with someone after knowing them only for two days plus I ws trying to get rid off him how can this happen?

Po "I have to talk to her!"

Tigress "I have to talk to him!But when? Wait there is my sisters birthday party coming up and she said I can invite someone perfect!

Po "Okay Po talk to her after she has had time to calm down I am sure she will be reasonable just go to bed and forget it happened for a while."

Tigress "OK I'll call him into my office tomorrow and invite him to the party (yawn) I better go to bed now after all."

Tigress&Po "It's going to be a rough day tomorrow."

A/N what did you think let me know? Review, follow and favourite

Oh and PLEASE HELP MEEE! (Viper was wrapped round me holding me in place)

"Make sure he can't wriggle out of your grip Viper and hold him still! Snow growled

Everybody ready Tigress asked with a sinister smile

Get Him! (PUNCH, CRACK, SLASH,CONSTRICT)

AAAAAHHHHHH DEUS 12 SIGNING OFFF


	3. Denying love and a party to forget

Modern day

Rated M

A/N

Hey viewers! Thank you for the favourite's,follows and reviews it means a lot.

Oww

AHH!

AYE CHIHUAHA!

Mantis take it easy on the acupuncture! Po scolded

Hey do you want to do this!? (Po shakes his head side to side) No! Then shut up and let me do this or I'll silence you by paralyzing your voice box!

Wow I actually feel a lot better! It hurts when you stick them in though OWWW!

Oh quit being a baby! Plus they would have let you off easily if you told them the truth instead of giving you: three broken ribs, 20 lashes of the whip, a mega wedgie and about 30 scratches and bite marks!

Yeah you would have probably received half of that! Monkey jumped in laughing

Well I can AAHHH help IIIITTT DOYY! (My face and body locked, my tongue was hanging out of my mouth, one eye went wider than the other and my body was stuck with one arm in the air while the other closed in a fist atop my family jewels, my leg crossing over my chest while the other... just like my fist stopped shy of my family jewels!)

OH SHIT BODY AND FACIAL NERVE! MANTIS SCREAMED

WE CAN'T REMOVE IT A MAN'S PRIDE IS A STAKE! MONKEY SCREAMED

WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!? PO PANICKED

OK DON'T PANICK! FOLKS CONTINUE TO THE STORY DEUS HOPES YOU ENJOY IT! DON'T MOVE DEUS!

AKKK KAA U EEHI! (I CAN'T YOU IDIOT!)

Chapter 3 Denying Love and a party to forget

Po had not talked to Tigress for two days, he felt he was on thin ice as it is with the whole almost kissing thing so he kept on the down low making friends with four of his co-workers Viper,Mantis, Monkey and Crane also talking to Snow who would not stop pestering him about Tigress but also got some decent conversation out of her at other times,he enjoyed their company they were all great to hang around with plus he felt like he had been given brothers and sisters to be with.

Tigress thought it better to not pull him into her office straight away as it would make him think he was going to be fired so she waited for a while but after having a talk with Viper on confronting him of course saying it was another guy she felt that today was right for them to talk.

Tigress made her way from her office over to Po's

Knock Knock!

"Come in" Came Po's cheery voice

Tigress froze for just a second then entered shyly

"Mr Ping hello" she greeted staring at him at his work desk

"Oh Uh Miss Stripes how are you today?" Po blushed he couldn't help it merely seeing her made his heart skip a beat she was wearing a bright red shirt with a yellow skirt and black high heels and had rouge red lipstick on she was stunning but her eyes were the greatest source of her beauty.

"Fine just came to talk to you about.." Tigress trailed off blushing at the panda who's eyes made her feel safe and warm and he looked handsome today, he was wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt with some dark brown pants with black shoes.

"THE NEW BOOK YEAH IT'S GREAT A LITTLE DRY AND NEEDS IMPROVING.." Po rushed out trying to avoid the subject

"Mr Ping"

"I MEAN THE WRITING WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE AND MISSING SECTIONS AT FIRST.."

"MR PING" Tigress raised her voice a little getting annoyed at the pandas Constant avoidance

"AND THE NAME Kung Fu Panda Hustle (mick take on kung fu hustle which I don't own) OH SO BAD...!"

"PO!" Tigress roared out

He stopped at the sound of his first name and reading it on her face that she was pissed

She closed the door and locked it then moved to lean over the desk getting close to his face glaring him in the eyes

"I want to talk about what happened two days ago and we are sorting it out right now understand" she didn't take her eyes of his and her voice was low and practically dripped seriousness

"OK Miss Stripes" Po said meekly giving into his bosses demand

She smiled "Call me Tigress please as this is not a work related discussion."

Po breath caught in his throat her smile was amazing it was like a ray of sunshine at dawn rarely seen but absolutely breath taking.

"OK Mi.. Tigress"

"Good now relax I am not going to fire you but please explain your actions." her voice was soothing and calm

"OK" (Po took a deep breath) "Tigress I am sorry for my actions, I just...Just when you stared at me like that and how your eyes roamed around me change me a little and when I caught your scent and how I could sense your arousal I I..." Po looked down in shame

"Po it's alright..."Tigress began

"No it's not! your my boss and I'm your assistant, if I did kiss you and slept with you that day well people would start rumors, your reputation would be ruined, I could have done that!

"Po"

"Tigress I am SO sorry can we just forget it ever happened and stay friends?"

Tigress was saddened by this but she was about to say the exact same thing that they should remain co-workers and maybe just friends.

"Yes Po we can forget about it you actually you just took the words right out of my mouth actually." She smiled nervously

"Oh...well... good thank you Tigress" Po smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"OK now that's settled back to work oh and Po it's my sisters birthday party tomorrow and she been begging me to ask you to come along will you be available?" Tigress put on a fake smile of happiness moving towards the door

"Yeah sure I'll come! Don't let the door hit you on the way out haha" Po also faked his joy putting a joke on the end

Tigress chuckled, unlocking the door and left.

Po groaned and placed his head on the desk shaking it from side to side as he said those words to Tigress he felt his heart rip into two but it was for the best it would protect her and he was willing to live with that even if it meant he couldn't be with her as a lover but just as a friend.

In Po's head

Po Desire "ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON!? YOUR LETTING THAT HOT PIECE OF ASS GO!

Po Gentleman "He made the right choice"

Po Love "No he didn't he made a huge mistake!"

Po gentleman "Love your back why?"

PL "Because Po needs me!"

PD "Hey bro what are you doing her? I haven't seen you since..." Desires face became one of sadness.

PL Yeah well lets drop that right now I must make Po see the errors of his ways."

PG "No he has made his choice,it is to late."

PL "No that is not true I wouldn't be here otherwise."

In Tigresses office

Tigress closed her door and slumped against it.

She felt like she died on the inside when she told Po that they should forget about what happened, she slide down the door wrapping her arms around her knees pushing her head close to them a tear ran down her face, she knew he was right people would talk and it would be bad for her if she ever decided to promote him but this ache inside her would not stop, she pushed the feeling away content that she had Po as a friend but she wished she could be more.

In Tigresses head (LT= Lady Tigress, TL=Tigress love)

TD "OH YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING IDIOT! YOU ARE LETTING SOMETHING SO SHITTY STAND IN THE WAY OF HAVING THAT MUSCLE MAN! REALLY!?

Lady Tigress "It was the right thing to do it may hurt us but it is for the best"

Tigress love "Lady you know that isn't true!"

LT "Who?..."

TD "SISTER!"

TL "DESIRE IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!" both emotions hug

LT "sister?"

TD "Yeah this is love"

LT "A pleasure but your to late Tigress has just agreed to forget the whole affair"

TL "That's not true as I am here which means she still feels something for him and I will help her realise it!"

The rest of the day was one of focus and determination from the boss and her assistant but co-workers could not help but feel that something was off between the two.

Monkey,Crane and Mantis went to ask Viper as she was the closest to Tigress apart from Po

"Viper, what is going on with the boss? Monkey asked

"That's none of your business besides I don't know that they almost kissed" Viper wrapped her tail around her mouth and went wide eyed gasping slightly

"THEY WHAT!?" THE MEN SHOUTED

"SHHHH!"

"Sorry but they almost kissed? That amazing! No one has got that close to the boss before atta boy Po!" Mantis cheered in a whisper

"Yeah but I was passing Pos office and I heard that they were going to forget about the whole thing"Viper continued

"No way well at least he didn't get fired" Crane said happy to have the panda around

"Yeah but I feel bad for her we had a talk she used another name of course and she sounded like she really liked him maybe even loved him."

"Maybe you should go see her make sure she is alright and we will talk to Po." Monkey suggested

"No not today tomorrow after all we are invited to Snows birthday party we can try and get them together then!" Viper give the biggest smile of her life it was her time to shine as wing girl to Tigress.

"Alright that's the plan then everyone meet at the entrance and we will go over our strategy." Crane stated also happy at the idea of getting his friend with someone and being a literal wingman along with the other guys

The group nodded and went back to their posts excited for tomorrows plan and action.

**The next afternoon at 8:00pm**

Banners were being put up,food was being set out,relatives and friends were chattering to one another preparing for the birthday girl at a nightclub everyone excited and laughing unfortunately Tigress had the honor of picking up Snow and had to suffer another one of her embarrassing interrogations as they drove to the party Tigress was wearing a maroon dress that went to her knees while Snow wore a similar dress only pure white matching her fur with simple black outlining Snow had blue lipstick on and Tigress wore orange both wearing black high heels.

"Sooo is Po coming to the party?" She asked nonchalantly

"Yes"

"Oh good! He is a lot of fun to be around plus I have more questions for him!" Snow picked up a bit then went into detective mode

"Leave him alone Snow or a least leave your detective instincts locked up, please he came here because he wants to be your best friend and wish you a happy birthday okay he's not a suspect." Tigress scolded her sister

"Ahh but when I called him last night to ask him to come he said YOU had already invited him why is that Sister? Do you like him?" she teased

Tigress blushed a little and her heart picked up a bit

"Of course I like him he is a good friend and why did you ask me if he was coming when you already knew?"Tigress challenged

"Why Tigress you have become defensive so you must really LIKE him then." Snow caught Tigress red handed

"Well what about you Snow?" Tigress dropped her in it

"What?"

"All I hear from you is "Oh Po is so funny, Po is amazing and strong and he is extremely handsome" Why is that hmmm? Do you LIKE him?" Tigress gave a sly smile of enjoyment at being the one in control.

Snow caught on to what she was doing but still blushed and answered

"Well maybe a little I mean he is what I look for in a man, he is strong,handsome,smart,caring and he always makes me laugh I guess I tease you about him and you getting together because I want to be with him and now that I know your just friends maybe I will go for it, are you alright with that?" Snow asked her sister sincerely not wanting to hurt her.

Tigress tighten her grip on the wheel a bit in slight anger but knew that she had agreed to forgetting about him and forced herself to say

"Yes it's fine, of course, you go for it be happy with him after all he is just my assistant and friend" Tigress smiled at her sister

Snow knew she was lying but it was true what she said she enjoyed being around Po she loved how he would crack a joke or do something stupid just to make people smile and when she looked into his eyes she saw such determination in them that nothing could perish she respected that in him and it was one of the few things that attracted her to him.

She knew that it would break her sisters heart but she couldn't help how she felt for the panda but she would give him up if it brought her sister happiness, they both sat in silence for the remainder of the journey.

Inside the nightclub

Everything had been set the cake was in the kitchen ready to bring out, the food was all ready to be eaten, the balloons and banners had been put up and the the DJ had arrived everything was running smoothly.

Po was wearing a black and Gold No Fear t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black and white striped trainers

Crane was dressed with a red beanie hat and a plain white t-shirt

Mantis and Monkey ended up with two black shirts with "Come and get it ladies" written on it while monkey had dark grey pants on and black white trainers

Viper wore two Gold and White pom pom on her head

They were all discussing about the party when an Older white and black Tiger wearing a red shirt,black jeans and black boots accompanied with an orange and black striped Tiger who was wearing a gold dress that went to her hips with purple lipstick on and gold high heels, they both pulled Po away for a while.

"Woah!" Po was dragged off to a corner and spun around facing the two tigers

"Hi there I am Tigresses and Snows father Fang and this is their mother and my wife Shira a pleasure to meet you" Fang extended his hand in greeting to po

"An honor to meet you both" Po clasped his hand and was met with a hand crushing grip as he shook it

"So you are Tigress boyfriend?" Fang asked growling lowly

"Oh no sir I am her assistant at work hehe" Po said sweating a little

"Fang! (she swatted his hand forcing him to release it) I am so sorry about that he is very protective but may I ask are you Snows boyfriend then?" She asked much more sweetly he couldn't believe she was their mother he saw a resemblance but something was missing.

"No ma'am I am just her friend"

"Oh OK well come here and give me a hug, thank you for coming!"

Po accepted her hug although she squeezed him so tightly he was near death, he was also in heaven as he now knows where Tigress and Snow get there Breasts from,

"she is huge! This guy is a lucky man! WOW! Po thought giving a slight cheeky smile not noticed by anyone.

Shira got close to pos ear and whispered

"If you do decide to date one of my daughters please don't hurt their feelings." She gave and audible growl,releasing her claws) "Or I will personally rip your testicles off then I will rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can watch me tear you open!" She threatened in a wild nature slightly adding pressure with her claws and growling in his ear.

Pos thought

"There we go now I see the full resemblance, the females of the family obviously have huge knockers and Tempers!

In reality

Po nodded into the hug

She purred and backed away smiling "Well such a nice man! I will leave you two to get acquainted"

She pulled on Pos cheeks a little bit before leaving laughing and greeting others

"Well now I know the source of Tigresses and Snows temper" Po was shaking with fear

"Yeah you want my advice don't..."

"ARGUE" They said at the same time Fang looked at po in shock "You learn quick"

"Well I am your daughter's assistant" They shared a laugh

Fang thoughts

"Hmm I can see why Snow talks about him so much, he obviously is respectable but shows a fun caring side still I will watch him closely"

Viper voiced boomed loud

"EVERYBODY SHE'S HERE QUIET !"

Everyone ducked for cover making sure to have the room completely silent and dark

As Tigress and Snow entered the room

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! EVERYONE SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS IN JOY

OH MY GOD! SNOW SCREAMED IN DELIGHT RUSHING AROUND HUGGING EVERYONE

After the cake was brought out and Snow made her wish The party kicked off few people were on the dance floor, some in seats or corner booths and some were just chatting at the bar.

Po however found a small space in the corner with a drink of Jack Daniels leaning against the wall watching as the various Tigers, Birds, Wolves, Rabbits and other animals chatter away he sighed admiring all the couples that had found love in one another and never let go.

Tigresses voice broke him from his trail of thought

"Po what are you doing over here?"

"Oh uh just thinking on a... Report I need to finish that's all."

"Oh OK" Tigress stood beside him quietly

She came over to check on him to make sure he was OK but she felt it was more than that like she was drawn to him for another reason, she looked out to the couples on the dance floor, she smiled contently imagining she was out there with her one true love, him holding her tight and making her feel safe, she wished Po would be that man but he couldn't because of their current predicament of being boss and assistant and their promise to just be friends.

"Um Tigress would you uh like to dance?" Po nervously asked

Tigress looked at him in shock he wanted to dance with her she felt her heart pick up for what seemed the millionth time but then she began to think logically he was just doing it to be nice.

"Yes Po I would love to dance."Tigress smiled warmly and held out her hand for him to take.

Po downed his drink in one swift motion then he smiled at Tigress before heading to the dance floor with her hand in hand.

DJ "Alright ladies and Gentleman time for a slow dance turning it down a bit

As the soft slow beat played Tigress and Po pushed through the crowd making their way to the center once there Po spun Tigress around making her face him pulling her close placing one hand on her hip and he held the other up in his hand delicately while she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

They then slowly began moving around in a circular motion side stepping their feet every once in a while giving it a slow peaceful dance.

They shared a small chuckle together enjoying their little dance Po looked into her Fiery orange eyes in wonder they drew him in he felt like they were bright rays of light in the darkness for some reason Po began pulling her closer so she could place her head on his chest he caught her scent again That scent that made his heart skip a beat, the one thing he could wake up too for the rest of his life and that has haunted him in his sleep.

They continued there dance in each others grasp perfectly melded together other couples began to stop dancing and stared at the two awwing and whispering to each other but they didn't care they were in their own person sanctuary.

Tigress enjoyed the feeling of Pos warm muscular arms wrapped around her waist and the tempo of his heartbeat in his chest soothing her making her feel safe, she purred sending a vibration into Po he liked this to see and hear her happy it made him feel speacial, he was definitely the man of Tigresses dreams but a forbidden man at the same time, the ache in her heart was back again bringing her down into darkness telling her no matter how hard she wished for it Po would never be hers, tears threatened to fall but she kept up her purring enjoying the moment while it lasted.

As the music began to die down he pulled a way just a fraction so he could dip her she allowed this and as he performed the action, the lights in the room shone brightly on him highlighting his fur making him look even more attractive and handsome, the same effect was on Tigress as well making her seem like an angel and their they stayed Po looking down at Tigress frozen in place before an uproar of

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Came from the crowd

Po and Tigress blushed they didn't know what to do.

Po love and Tigress Love "KISS HIM/HER"!

They both wanted to obey the voices in their heads but Po lifted her back up and let her go getting groans of disappointment from the audience.

Tigress stared at Po flushed before hurrying out "Thank you for the dance Po!" and rushed off to the bathroom followed close behind Viper and Snow

Po looked down regretting his decision, he should have kissed her then and there but he made a promise to forget her but somehow her scent lingered on him, surrounding him like they were still together, he pushed it away and went to the bar to order another drink and he thought it best he should leave.

In the toilets

Tigress was in a bathroom stall crying she felt stupid and pathetic she wanted to kis him to sanctify there love with that kiss but she couldn't all because of such a trivial thing as being boss and assistant.

Snows voice broke her from thought

"Tigress are you OK?"

"Yes (sniff) I'm fffine"

"Tigress please come out so we can talk to you and not a door" Viper voice was humorous but caring

Tigress wiped her eyes and opened the door, she looked at Snow who held out her arms wanting to make her sister feel better, she charged into them and started weeping again.

"Shh shh it's alright Tigress" Snow stroked her sister head soothingly and viper joined in hating to see her best friend looking like this. Snow asked

"Is this about Po?" Tigress nodded

"Do you love him?" She nodded again

"Then why don't you go for him?"

"Because I (sniff) Can't, we have agreed not to date each other because of our jobs (sniff) and he's right people would talk and..."

"Tigress if you love him then you shouldn't care what people say about you two" Viper jumped in

"I know but I just can't please don't push me on this I will forget him in time just please let me forget."

Tigresses eyes were pleading and her make up was all smeared across her cheeks from the tears Snow and Viper wanted to tell her to not do this but they realized she needed to find out for herself that she couldn't live without him so they dropped it and helped her clean up rejoining the party.

Crane had told Viper that Po had ordered a drink then left telling him that he had a report to finish and he would see everyone tomorrow.

Viper groaned in annoyance

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

A/N

DUN... DUN... DUHHH!

What did you think let me know review, Favorite,and follow

DUN... DUN... DUHHH!

PO QUIT IT!

Sorry but are we even getting together? I mean we have promised to forget the whole thing and stay friends thing!

Hold on my friend the story ain't over yet this is just a small little detour on the road to true Lamoure (sorry if my french is bad)

Oh and by the way thanks for putting those cushions on my lap and leg really softened the blows

No problem!

DEUS 12 SIGNING OFF!


	4. A little Heat in the work place

A/N

Hey guys Thanks for all of your support it is much appreciated.

"OK SERIOUSLY HOW DO PEOPLE KNOW I WAS ALREADY PLANNING TO MAKE THIS A LOVE TRIANGLE STORY!? DO THEY HAVE CAMERAS!?"

I look around my room while imagining a camera and a viewer spying on me taking down notes of my future stories ideas.

"Maybe they are all psychic Bentley says that about half the people in the world have that power." A mysterious voice answered

I turned around to be met by non other than Sly Cooper the master thief raccoon wearing his trademark smile, classic blue shirt and hat along with his black mask and shoes

"SLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Well you see Carmelita is really angry with me for ditching her on our date..." Sly began explaining

"COOPERRRRR!" Carmelita screamed in hot white fury

"OH CRAP SHE'S HERE DEUS HIDE ME PLEASE! Sly got down on his knees begging me

" OK OK QUICKLY IN HERE! (I click a button releasing a secret doorway in the wall to a safe room)

"Wow cool Dues" Sly was awe struck

"Thank you but please GET IN!"

Sly flipped into the safe room and I clicked the button again to close it

Carmelita began banging on the door

"COOPER I KNOW YOUR IN THERE COME OUT SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO A PULP!

She continued to bang against the door until silence maybe she had gone.

CRASH! She flying kicked the door down

She had the eyes of the devil at that moment as she burned a hole directly to my soul (Ha that kind of rhymes)

Here voice was low and deadly as she spoke

"Where is he!?" She growled a little at the end

"Why inspector Fox don't you look uh amazing this afternoon" I said calmly drinking my tea in my chair

She had her long dark blue silky hair wrapped in a pony tail, her lips rouge red making them enticing, these were met with an equally dark blue dress that really brought out her perfect Brownish orange fur and the dress clung to her tightly making her amazing girls stand out, crushing them together and her ass was absolutely squeezable finished with some classical black high heels, all on show to impress her boyfriend Sly

"Thank you Deus but please point me to Sly and I will be out of your life for now anyway." Her voice was like hunny sweet and innocent I wanted to tell her the truth but I was bound by the bros before hoes code.

"I'm sorry Inspector but I haven't seen him" I kept up my act drinking my tea

"Hmm you know Deus you are a really attractive male" her voice became one of seduction

I choked on my tea

"COUGH COUGH WHAAAT!?" I looked at her in surprise

"Yes Deus maybe you are better than Sly" She began advancing towards me swaying her hips from side to side as she approached I couldn't stop staring at her I had fell into her spell but I quickly caught on and controlled myself.

"Inspector Fox he is not here so please leave" I said sternly looking directly into her bright orange eyes she met my gaze stopping in front of my chair before sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Why Deus? are you sure you want me to leave? because this says you don't" She began moving her hips in a circular motion on my lap causing me to gasp out

"Carmelita.. Stop!"

Meanwhile in the safe room

"What the hell are you doing!? Carm get off of him!" Sly growled at her from a peephole

He was pissed at her now he had to get out of there he noticed a red button and pressed it unlocking the safe

"CARMELITA!" Sly screamed at his girlfriend

"SLY!" She screamed back at him

She got off my lap giving an evil smile that her plan to lure him out had worked

"What the hell are you doing Carm!?"

"Well I thought I better start looking for another boyfriend since you clearly don't care after all you ditched me to go do a heist!"

"I do care about you more than anything in the world!"

"Huh sure you do come on Deus shall we continue"

Sly had enough he rushed over to her grabbing her arm roughly pulling her to look at him Dark brown stared angrily into bright orange and vice versa neither saying a word to each other until sly began

"Carmelita you are the single treasure in my life that I care about no one or any other jewel in the world is more important except this one!" Sly popped out a pearl white box his face softened and Carmelitas was full of shock he got down on one knee and asked

"Carmelita Montoya Fox" He opened the box revealing a gold ring fitted with four diamonds with the words "MY ONLY TREASURE IN THE WORLD" inscribed on it

"Will you marry me?"

"...SI SI I WILL MARRY YOU SLY!" Carmelita screamed in excitement kissing sly passionately in his kneeling position

"Good I'm sorry I missed the date I had to rush to a van which was carrying this away just as I was about to buy it today"

"It doesn't matter sly lets go home you've earned a special treat tonight" she growled in want before dragging Sly out of my room.

I was still frozen from what Carmelita had done to me and what had happened after with the proposal

Po came into my room worried

"Hey Deus was that Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox just now?"

"YEP THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED" I squeaked out

"OH AWESOME! ARE WE INVITED!?" PO cheered

"I DON'T (I clear my throat) I DON'T KNOW YET" I still squeaked out

"Oh well let me know see you deus!"

"BYE"

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND THE SNEAK PEEK PREVIEW OF ANOTHER UNIVERSE I AM GOING TO WRITE ABOUT!

Chapter 4: a little Heat in the work place

Po and Tigress had not spoken to each other for three weeks now only about business and absolutely no pleasure what so ever and this week was a very bad time for men to be at work as female heat had started every male was given a mandatory week of work at this time as females tend to get a little too friendly and aggressive they would mate with males non stop not letting them eat,sleep or drink for the entire week men had to be careful and lock their doors to keep females out however four unlucky men had forgotten and went to work.

In Po's office at 6:30 before work officially started Po was sitting at his desk while talking to Monkey, Crane and Mantis.

Po wore a dark blue shirt with a red tie black pants and shoes

Monkey wore a yellow shirt with brown pants and shoes

Mantis wore a forest green shirt

Crane wore his traditional straw hat with a white shirt

"Hey Po what is up with you and Tigress? It has been all work,work,work since the party!" Monkey queried

"Well she is my boss it's meant to be work, work, work why?"

"Oh come on Po we all know you love her it is so obvious" Crane jumped in

"Uh guys I don't love her and that's finale!" Po shouted with crimson cheeks

"Say that without blushing Po!" Mantis joined the assault "Just say it Po you wanna go BOW CHIKA WOW WOW with Tigress!" He chuckled out

Po slammed his hands on the desk giving a feral growl

"I DON''T LOVE HER OKAY! NOW DROP IT!"

The all just groaned and went to there work stations leaving Po alone

"You don't love her" he said to himself quietly his heart still breaking because he didn't have the guts to simply say "Fuck it" and kiss Tigress telling her his feelings but he won't get a second chance he lost that at the party.

Meanwhile in the elevator Snow,Tigress and Viper were talking

Tigress was wearing a red t-shirt with dark blue short jeans and red trainers

Snow wore A low cut light Blue Tank top with bright white hot pants and white trainers

Viper just wore her usual company badge

Lets say Snow and Tigress were showing all they had on a day with no men or so they thought.

"Ugh this heat is killing me!" Viper groaned in annoyance

"Hey it's not easy on us you know Viper!" Snow and Tigress said at the same time equally frustrated

"It would have been for you Tigress if you had just kissed Po three weeks ago!" Viper spat out

"Whatever he is just my assistant.. Snow are you fantasizing about him!" Tigress growled at her sister who went into la la land from the meer mention of Po's name

"What? I mean No I'm not!" Snow growled back blushing

"Oh god just one of you go for him already!" Viper hissed

"Well what about you and Crane Viper!?" The Tigers queried

"Wha? I mean him and I are just friends!" Viper hissed defensively blushing

"Sure he is" Snow said in fake acceptance

This started a massive overlapping argument of reasons why they should take the men they wanted as mates.

Ding they exited the elevator still screaming at one another until

"LADIES PLEASE CALM DOWN !" Crane screamed from his desk

"YEAH WHAT HE SAID!" monkey shouted

"GOD, I'M GOING TO NEED EAR PLUGS!" Mantis shouted

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Tigress growled in fury

"Huh?" all the males had a dumbstruck look on their faces

"Hey guys whats with all the shouting?" Came Po's soothing voice as he stepped out of his office.

Tigress and Snow froze and looked towards the muscular panda they both purred in delight feeling calm but also full of need for the panda.

Viper just looked at Crane and melted on the inside at peace but also feeling her need for him rising as well.

Tigress and Snow advanced over to Po while Viper slithered over to Crane

"Hellooo Pooo" Both sisters purred stopping in front of him smiling seductively letting their eyes roam over his body.

Viper didn't say a word as she stopped in front of Crane just admired him looking at him as if he was a work of art

"Hello Viper/Snow/Tigress" Po and Crane said giving the females in front of them awkward looks.

"So Po how are you today your looking...so hot!" Snow took a step closer to him running a finger over his chest feeling the hills of muscles while taking in his strong masculine scent.

"Yes you are Po in fact you look spectacular!" Tigress said taking a hand full of his muscular arm stroking up and down also taking in his scent

They both smiled at the reaction on his face he looked lost and trapped at the same time enjoying the treatment.

Po could not keep his eyes of them they were amazing he took note of their relaxing attire how it showed their firm breast and amazing asses and their well toned legs and arms Po felt a tightness in his pants at the sight of the two females and their combined scents drove him wild he could sense something else in their scent but couldn't place his nose on it.

Viper got close to Crane and coiled around him

"Hey there handsome" Viper smiled at the reaction on his face looking completely helpless.

Crane couldn't believe this was happening the girl of his dreams was hitting on him in front of his friend her forwardness he found extremely attractive and her scent was intoxicating but he smelt something else in her scent which he could not place his nose on.

Mantis and Monkeys Jaws hit the floor at what was happening

"THOSE FUCKING LUCKY BASTARDS!" They both screamed in their heads.

Monkey shook his head out of it first looking at the clock for the date 10/03/2014 Heat week All males run like hell!.

(A/N 3 2 1)

"PO, CRANE THEY'RE IN HEAT!" Monkey shouted at the top of his voice and rushed over to Crane with Mantis to help get Viper of him.

Po's face became one of absolute terror

"OH SHIT!"

Tigress and Snow tried to pounce on Po but he ducked and ran over to Crane who was now getting a passionate kiss from Viper and had surrendered entirely to her will.

"Po it's to late for him run for your life!" Mantis screamed in terror before all three males ran for the elevator DING!

Po, Mantis and Monkey screeched to a halt

The doors opened to reveal an entire pack of female Cats, Foxes, Wolves, insects, arachnid's etc They all stared hungrily at the three males each desiring a taste of them

"OH FUCK OUR LIVES! RUN!" All three male scarpered for their lives away from the females who gave immediate chase after them ducking and dodging through corridors jumping over desks they ran through the maze of their floor.

"We have to reach the emergency exits!" Po screamed at the other men flaying his arms wildly.

"OK fire extinguisher grab it!" Mantis shouted at Po

Po grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and Mantis began tinkering with it before saying

"Throw it now!"

Po did as he was told hurling it behind them at the females, as soon as it hit the ground BOOM! The foam exploded everywhere causing the females to slip and fall over one another

"Alright nice one Mantis!"Monkey cheered before "AHHHH!" A female spider grabbed Mantis with a stray web shot from behind dragging him back to the group of insects Po and Monkey stopped but before they could rush to save him he screamed "SAVE YOURSELF!" They honoured there friends last wish before he succumbed to eternal painful pleasure for the rest of the week and ran for their lives.

Monkey pulled Po into a store room to hide from their pursuers and to come up with a plan of escape.

"Oh god we lost Crane and Mantis they are not going to be able to sleep for the full week!" Po said solemnly

"Yeah but we must honour their sacrifice by making it out of here OK here is a map"

Monkey pointed on the wall

"OK we are here and the closest exit is GULP here!" Mantis pointed at the closest exit which was beside Tigresses office

"Oh boy we won't make it they will have that place secured tightly" Po began loosing hope he wanted to mate with a women but he wanted it to be of her own choosing not an urge.

"Po you have to go, I will distract the females you run for it!" Monkey proudly placed his hand on Po's shoulder

"But..."

"No buts Po you have got to make it out you are the newest member to the team you must not be subjected to endless nights of pleasure you deserve to meet someone you love and be with them!"

Po nodded slowly at Monkey admiring him for his courage

Monkey smiled at Po before moving to the door and opening it

"Hey ladies come and get it!" Monkey closed the door and ran for his life as the females chased him.

After Po heard all the females leave, he slowly opened the door looking around before silently closing it he then rushed through the corridors checking his corners before making his way to the exit near Tigresses office.

He stopped at the last corner looking around seeing Tigress giving orders to the females obviously she ran the whole thing

"YOU CAN ALL HAVE THE MALES YOU HAVE COLLECTED SO FAR BUT LEAVE THE PANDA AND BRING HIM TO ME WHEN YOU FIND HIM!

Tigress growled feral at the females establishing dominance

The females rushed around to find Po he hid in a closet until they all passed

Tigress and Snow were still talking

"I will join the pack, you stay here and guard the exit Snow."

"Got it sister he won't get past me."

They both shared sinister looks before Tigress pounced off in search of Po

Po slowly opened the closet door and closed it

Snow with her sensitive hearing picked it up and looked in the direction to be met with Po kissing her slipping his tounge into her mouth and pushing her up against a wall pining her hands with one of his own while reaching for the door knob with the other.

Po could feel her breasts as he pushed against her and they were amazing he regretted he did this because he needed to get out but he would never regret this moment as he tasted Snow, he had always found her just as attractive as her sister except her beauty was like a frozen landscape breathtaking, her Ice blue eyes shined like crystals in a cave, her fur just like a snowflake soft and gentle.

Po also loved her personality how she was fun and always smiling but how she would become cold and determined on her work, like snow itself calm cool and pleasant at one moment then angry, violent and catastrophic like an avalanche.

Now that he had tasted her lips and smelt her true scent he didn't want to let go he wanted to remain with her, frozen with her and joined together but he also loved Tigress how could he be with only one of them when it would hurt the other.

Snow eyes went wide at the pandas sudden action he was kissing her furiously and with great passion, she surrendered to his dominance barely fighting his tounge and his restraint on her hands as he pushed up against her causing her breast to push against his chest, it was just like she imagined when he let down his gentleman quality he was a wild animal wanting to please a girl in anyway.

Right now she never wanted this moment to end his tounge was like hot fire in her mouth warm and constantly moving she couldn't help but purr into his mouth sending a vibration through both there bodies this caused Po to let out a low growl of want into her she liked the sound of it, his scent increased at the growl making her desire him more she began rubbing her legs together and tugging at the restraint of his hand but he wouldn't let up finally for what seemed like forever he released her lips.

Both of them gasped for air, Ice blue meeting Jade green his eyes made her feel safe and protected like nothing could go wrong just by looking into them as both of them looked longingly at each other Po moved towards her neck planting small kisses on it causing Snow to gasp and mewl he continued up to her ear giving it a small nip before saying

"I'm sorry Snow and I love you" Po whispered passionately before rushing out of the exit leaving Snow frozen in place

"I love you" Po's words kept replaying in her head, she couldn't believe it he loved her she felt like screaming at the top of her voice in happiness but he had left why?

Snow's thoughts

Snow Love: Isn't it obvious he loves you and your in heat, he feels he is taking advantage of you if he slept with you now.

Snow heat: For once today I agree with you I will back off a little on the full heat.

Back in reality

Snow pushed herself from the wall completely flushed her heart was raising madly at the pandas confession she closed the door to the exit whispering

"I love you too Po" She smiled and resumed her guard on the door allowing him to escape.

Po rushed downed the stairs at break neck speed to get out of the building but got cut off by Tigress who used an exit on the floor just below him.

"Pooo sooo nice of you to come into work today" She purred moving up the stairs bending a little so Po could see her breasts

Po smirked at the sight of her flirting and retaliated with

"My pleasure Tigress in fact your sister was also happy to see me as well"

Tigress gasped and sniffed up she could smell Snow's scent on Po she growled at him

He smiled at her saying

"What's the matter Tigress jealous?" He teased

She charged at him jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him pushing him against the wall devouring his mouth to get the scent of her sister off him.

Po battled with her tounge enjoying her hostility in her kiss but he had enough being the one who was told what to do he grabbed her ass giving it a squeeze causing her to moan out loud giving him enough time to flip there position she was now against the wall as Po connected their lips once more in a fiery kiss proving his dominance that he was the boss in this department and not her, he grinded against he causing her to squeal in his mouth from the action he pushed against her again and again her breast were on his chest bouncing up and down as he grinded he smiled thinking

"I WIN"

Tigress was fighting a losing battle Po had complete control she worked her tounge valiantly in order to regain some control but he kept up his fierce kissing and grinding causing her to surrender just like her sister, she had never imagined that he could be so forceful and demanding in anything but today she learned that he is not as goofy and formal in this department but a warrior merciless and dominant but she decided to change the game she bit his lip causing him to release them she gasped for air then grinded against him causing him to gasp and growl in pleasure before taking his ear in her mouth nipping on it.

Po admired her persistence but he had to stop this now so he bit her on the neck not hard but gentle and soothing licking over each bite he gave her this caused tigress to stop completely and release him from her grip she mewled and purred out loud enjoying the care he was giving her just like snow he began moving up to her ear giving it a small nip whispering

"Tigress I love you and Snow equally, right now I am confused on who to be with so please wait for me."

He pulled away looking at her she was surprised at his confession of love for her and her sister he was telling the truth she sensed it and she respected his decision she gave a small nod to him and smiled which he returned before giving her one lat passionate kiss and leaving.

Tigress whispered

"Don't leave us waiting Po and I love you too"

A/N

Wow well what did you think let me know in the reviews also follow and favourite

"TIGRESS AND SNOW ARE YOU FOR REAL DEUS!?" Po screamed in my face.

"What? Why not have both of them?

"BECAUSE I'M CHEATING ON TIGRESS WITH HER SISTER!"

"No your not relax Tigress is ok with the idea!

DEUS YOUR A DEADMAN! Tigress growled

"To the safe room!" I click the button the door doesn't open "OH SHIT!"

Deus 12 signing off


	5. Heat match and Sleepover

A/N

Hi everyone thank you for your continued support with this story

"Okay n now Tigress calm down"I whimpered out as Tigress grabbed me by the collar of the shirt

"CALM DOWN !?YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE PO SLEEP WITH ME AND MY SISTER!" She growled in my face

"Well what's wrong with that? It's not hurting anybody."

She pulled me close to her face and let out a low fierce snarl

"PO..IS..MINE!" Her voice hinted possession within in the snarl

A sly smile crossed my lips"Tigress are you threatened that your sister is going to take Po away from you?"

Tigress gasped then blushed furiously

"Tigress I have decided to put the love triangle as an extra ending it won't be the true ending" I said softly

Tigresses grip softened but she held her fierce gaze on me

"Really Deus?" her voice was low showing a small amount of deadliness but also looking for reassurance

"Yes Tigress I promise I am making three endings for this story:

First is you and Po,

Second is Snow and Po

Third will be all three of you, don't worry I won't let Po be snatched away by any other girl."

I smiled warmly at her, gently touching her paw as she released me from her grip,she returned it before embracing me in a hug which I gladly returned.

"Deus do you swear not to seperate me and Po in any story?" She asked purring lightly on my chest.

"I bet my life on it!" I proclaimed proudly enjoying the hug before my eyes went wide with terror at the words I had just said.

Tigresses smile became demonic

"Deal!"She said with extreme happiness getting exactly the words she wanted to hear holding my life in her paws.

She tightened the hug a little before releasing me and leaving the room

I was frozen in place my previous words kept replaying in my head over and over again

"I am so dead" I whispered before starting to pack my bags ready to go to the portal to take me too the Star Fox universe.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Star Fox or Kung Fu Panda

Chapter 5:Heat match and Sleeping over

Po was relaxing in his home, it was about 7.00 at night, Po sat silently on his white recliner couch left alone to his thoughts on his current situation with the two felines.

He was wearing a plain black short sleeved pajama top with dark and light blue striped pajama pants complete with some plain black slippers.

"What am I going to do? I am in love with two incredibly beautiful and smart women, how can I chose between them without hurting one of them? UUGH this is annoying!"

Po was frustrated it had been two days since he told Tigress and Snow his feelings for them but he couldn't figure out who he loved the most both sisters were perfect in everyway their personalities were amazing and adventurous and their bodies were like a goddesses perfect and untouched by any man and were on display like the forbidden fruit of Eden tempting but also surrounded with protection which only he has managed to break.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of his doorbell ringing

DING DONG!

Po looked at his clock in confusion he wasn't expecting anyone.

"who could that be?" Po got off the couch and made his way to the door putting on a black and white dressing gown with the words "ultimate warrior" written on the back.

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Po began unlocking the door but kept a few latches on in case a female tried to jump him.

He slowly opened the door peeking out

"Tigress! Snow! What are you doing here!?" Po was shocked to see them here at his house

"Hi Po, we just thought we would keep you company, I mean you must be awfully lonely living here." Snow answered in her general happy voice which was put on to contain he true desires.

"Yes Po we just wanted to come talk to you for a while that's all" Tigress voice was more controlled but she to was fighting her desire.

Po blushed and began scratching the back of his head while he was screaming internally

"WHAT SHOULD I DO!?"

The words repeated again and again until his gentleman side replied

Po gentleman "Allow them to come in there intentions will be pure and after a time you can ask them to leave politely."

Po took a deep breath and smiled

"Of course ladies, please come in"

He unlocked the rest of the door and opened it fully extending his arm bowing to his guests.

Snow and Tigress laughed at his gentleman act and entered, they liked his house design it was simple compared to their houses all on one floor they found it homey in a way.

Po couldn't help but admire them both when they entered his house.

Snow was wearing a black long sleeved jacket with a bright white t-shirt that had a ice blue heart on it which matched her ice blue short jeans and white high heels, her lips were covered in blue lipstick which shined in the light and enhanced her beauty.

She dressed like an ice queen but Po could feel nothing but heat at the sight she was sizzling hot and her sister shared in her beauty.

Tigress wore a bright red vest with black dragon circling it along with a short gold dress that went just below the top of her legs finished with so plain black strapped high heels.

Po loved to see Tigress dress like this it only increased the fire inside him, he adored her in her work clothes but when she let her hair down and let lose he saw a radiant and feral beauty.

"I apologise for any mess ladies, I wasn't expecting visitors."Po sheepishly rubbed his head again feeling embarrassed

"Oh don't apologise Po it looks lived in, you should see my house it's upside down most the time. "Snow joked causing Po and Tigress to chuckle easing the tension in the room a little.

"Do you two want anything to drink? Tea,Coffee, beer, wine?"

"we'll have red wine if you don't mind Po?" Tigress answered looking at her sister who gave a nod.

"Two red wines coming up, make yourselves at home."

Po went over to the kitchen to get the wine while Snow and Tigress sat on either end of the couch leaving the middle open for Po.

Tigress and Snow looked at each other sympathetically but full of determination, they had become rivals in the hunt for a mate, both were determined to make him theirs and by the end of this week he would chose who he desired to be his mate.

They faced forward so Po couldn't see their faces

"Are you ready sister? I won't go easy on you!." Tigress challenged her sister with a growl baring her fangs

"Bring it on Sis I can top whatever you dish out!" Snow returned accepting the challenge

growling at Tigress and baring her fangs the hunt had now begun.

Po watched them from the kitchen oblivious as usual but he could sense something was off between the two, maybe it was their heat after all females get a little crazy during this time but this felt worse.

Po's thoughts

Po desire "Oh please give this guy a clue! Ain't it obvious stupid! They talked about what happened at the office they both know you love them now, they have come to collect!

Desire face palmed himself at the pandas stupidity

Po love "Easy desire don't panic everything is under control I will have this under wraps by the end of the week."

Back in reality

Po poured 3 glasses of wine and headed over to the couch handing two out and sitting in the middle of the two felines.

"So Snow,Tigress how have you been?" Po asked as casual as possible

"Fine" Was the answer from both females both taking sips of there drinks

"Oh okay" A long awkward pause spread through the entire living room

"How's about we watch a movie I was going to put on a Rom Com." Po jumped up full of joy smiling at the females

"That sounds awesome Po! what movie?" Snow said happily

"Uh lets see Friends With Benefits,No Strings Attached,The Ugly truth Ah here it is The Proposal!" (I don't own any of these movies, only the opinion that they are absolutely hilarious)

Po quickly turned on the TV and DVD putting in the disk then rushing over to the light switch flicking it off before returning to the couch lying back against the headrest.

Po began to feel extremely nervous he was in a room with two amazing sexy women who were both in heat and probably going to be hitting on him like no tomorrow, he felt trap but he kept a calm face and got the remote and pressed play for the DVD to start maybe a few laughs would cool the tension in the room.

Po, Tigress and Snow remained in thought as the movie began.

Po's head

Normal Po "Oh what do I do!? WHAT DO I DO!? Po panicked

Desire Po "I'm thinking more wine, romantic music and a little late night action with the two tigers between the sheets! Desire jumped in immediately

Gentleman Po "Desire please this is serious we need a solution to this problem!"

Desire "What's the problem? Fuck'em both and problems solved after all they both want us so why not share the feelings!"

Love Po "Desire Bro please shut up this is already awkward as it is without you fucking things up anymore with driving our hormones through the roof!"

NP "Who are you guys?"

GP "Oh great now he hears us what happened in KFP:Heat Week not paying attention then!"

PD "Hey stick to this story Gent!"

LP "Po listen to me you need to make a choice between Tigress and Snow and you need to do it fast!"

NP "Easy for you to say your a disembodied voice, try being me.."

All emotions: WE ARE YOU! IDIOT!

NP "Oh whatever just please give me time with them to figure out who I wish to be with alright!?"

AE: Okay

Tigresses head

Tigresses heat was now wearing a full red coaching outfit with "Tigress x Po number 1 relationship" written on

Tigress heat/desire "OKAY KITTY PEP TALK! MAKE THIS PANDA YOURS DON'T LET THAT FUCKING SLUT SNOW TAKE HIM AWAY!

THROW YOURSELF AT HIM, SHOW HIM EVERYTHING AND DO ANYTHING, JUST MAKE SURE HE LANDS IN BED WITH US!"

Lady Tigress and Love Tigress "DESIRE!

Heat/Desire "Okay,okay and tell him you love him afterwards.

Snow's head

Snow's heat was also wearing a Coaching outfit except blue with "SnowxPo forever written on it

Snow heat/Desire "OKAY ICE QUEEN PUSH THIS ORANGE WHORE AGAINST THE ROPES! GET PO AT ANY COST!

MAKE SURE TO WATCH YOUR OPPONENT'S MOVES SHE IS A SLY ONE AND WILL PERFORM INNOCENT GESTURES THAT MEAN MORE THAN JUST AN ACCIDENT!"

Snow Love "Also make sure to say you love him while your at it!"

Snow heat/Desire "That too ready go get em Snow"

Just then Two outlines of a Fox and Falcon behind a desk appear from a mystical dimension.

(Insert Star Fox Assualt theme here)

"Hi I'm Fox McCloud"

"And I'm Falco Lombardi and this is Heat Match (Totally awesome flames burst out from the title before returning to the Two guest star commentators)

" Well Falco I must say this match looks like It might be a tough one!"

"You got that right Fox we have two Beautiful strong young females here ready to let loose on the unsuspecting Panda lucky him!"

"Indeed both our contestants are well packaged in all the right areas but lets see how they use them in the match.

Imaginary Referee "Round One" Ding Ding!

(Full view camera of Po, Tigress and Snow)

Tigress felt brave pulling her moves straight away taking off her high heels she pushed her legs up on the couch grabbing Pos arm and placing it around her waist and snuggling up on his chest.

Po went bright red at the Tigers actions he looked at her in surprise, Tigress felt his eyes on her head and looked up to meet them they were just an inch away from each other Jaded green meeting fiery orange once more.

Tigress smiled innocently and with a sassy voice asked

"You don't mind this do you Pooo? after all we are friends right?" Her smile widened as she raised up a little closer brushing her breasts against his chest causing him to lightly gasp at the contact before he shook his head saying "No I don't mind", she returned her head to his chest and began purring sending a warm vibration into Po's body.

"Ohhhh I believe Tigress has taken the advantage here pulling the old innocent arm around waist maneuver a difficult one to pull off but she managed even sneaking in a slight graze of her breasts and a continued purr with a gasp from him very nice well done" Fox said admiring the Orange Tigers forwardness

Snow was pissed and impressed by Tigresses action when she went into heat she loosened up a lot but she would not win this game Po was hers. Tigress looked at her sister with a look that said "Your move bitch!"

Snow smiled at Po with delight

"Hey Po I am taking of my jacket okay" Snow said innocently

The panda nodded to her and she began to take of her jacket slowly pushing, her chest out and breathing deep making her breasts rise up and down. Po noticed her large breasts and was mesmerized by them for a mere two seconds before looking at the TV with a bright red face tonight was going to be... Interesting to say the least.

Snow gave Tigress a smile that read "Up your! This one is mine!" before sticking her tounge out mockingly which Tigress returned for a quick second.

"Ohh and Snow recovers with an excellent innocent gesture well recovered as well bonus points for making the panda blush like that superb counter!" Falco applauded Snow

"Yes and some dirty taunting going on there as well from both contestants"Fox pointed out

"Well you known Fox this is a regular cat fight there is no room for showing your rival any remorse you must dominate them and taunting is a perfect example of that!"

" Oh looks like Snow is doing another move"Fox was excited to see this

"Po can I get a hug as well I am really cold" Snow faked a shiver and made her voice so irresistible that no man would say no

Po being the obvious gentleman smiled at her and raised his arm to let her in.

Snow smile seductively standing up to take off her high heels she bent over as Po watched giving him a perfect view of her ass as she got rid of high heels very slowly. Po's face became one of a day dream her ass was so perfectly curved he wanted to reach out and squeeze it maybe even give it a playful slap.

Po's thoughts had caused a certain rise in his pajama bottoms. He quickly looked away thinking of other thing to calm the raging inferno he succeeded and the dragon went back to rest for now.

Tigress saw Po's tent in his pants for a mere second and internally growled as it was her sister that made it happen.

Snow let a sly smirk play on her lips crawling back on the coach and over to Po following her sisters example and wrapped his arm around her waist snuggling into him giving his cheek a playful lick then whispering in his ear

"You certainly liked what you saw and... (Her smile widened) I definitely loved what I saw"She purred at the end giving his ear a quick nip before settling on top of his chest

Po let a small smile grace his lips as his ego had been stroked.

"WOW SEXY TAKE DOWN!" Fox yelled from behind the desk

"MARVELOUS THAT IS WHAT THE VIEWERS CAME TO SEE EXCELLENT PERFORMANCE AND FLAWLESS EXECUTION!" Falco screamed

" YEP TIGRESS IS GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME PULLING THIS PANDA BACK OVER AFTER THAT DISPLAY!"

Tigress thought it best to bring out the big guns

"Po" She said softly earning the attention of the panda

"Yes Tigress" They stared into each others eyes long and hard both feeling warm on the inside

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure"

Po released Tigress and Snow who was a little angry but didn't show it. Po followed Tigress to the kitchen.

Camera change to kitchen view

"Tigress what is it?" Pos voice was soft and caring

Tigress smiled she was happy that he cared for her well being which made this next action all the sweeter Tigress quickly turned around staring at a smiling Po who was very close to her now, Tigress froze at the sight his smile wasn't goofy or gentle but full of seduction before she could speak Po pushed forward claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Tigresses heart stopped beating for a mere second at the taste of the panda his tounge caressing hers, her brain slowly began to work again and she returned as best she could but his kiss was full of burning lust for her.

Po released Tigresses lips in need of air feeling his thoughts clear and his senses return he looked at the stunned Tiger with amusement before saying

"Why it seems I have left my boss speechless I must be good" His smile was proud and full of accomplishment.

Tigress just looked at the panda and a burning desire rise within her, she quickly grabbed the collar of his dressing gown dragging him back into a messy kiss pushing her entire body against his squashing her breasts and moving them up and down to cause delicious friction, She gave a growl of want as her tounge dominated his pushing him against the kitchen counter, Po wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in more deepening the kiss he then began moving one hand around her body exploring every curve and every area with need he raised his hand to the valley of her breasts stopping shy of them only caressing the bottom of them slyly earning a raw moan from Tigress.

After 10 minutes of kissing and groping they released one another Tigress smiled breathlessly and in victory her clothes and fur sweaty and disheveled. the panda looked flushed he obviously enjoyed the kiss

"That's .. All... I... Wanted" Tigress was still breathless as she fixed her clothes and messy fur exiting the kitchen.

"Wow Falco I'd say Tigress is back in the game" Fox looked on shocked at the scene

"OH HELL YEAH SHE IS GO TIGRESS!" Falco cheered

Back in the Living room

Snow could smell Po scent on her sister and looked at the state of her clothes and fur she growled at her Tigress simply smiled and sat back down ignoring her sister

"You think you've won Tigress? Listen and learn!" Snow said through gritted teeth heading to the kitchen

Back in the kitchen

Po was busy drinking a glass of red wine from his encounter with Tigress until he heard the heavenly voice of Snow!

"Hi Pooo" Snow purred

Po turned around slowly smiling seductively "Hey Snow what's up"

"I was just thirsty care to share"

Po got out another glass and poured the wine into it then handed it to Snow

She took it taking a light sip looking at Po's dressing gown she smiled suggestively

"It must be hot with that on why don't you take it off" Snow smiled

Po was hot with his dressing gown on and removed it revealing his short sleeved shirt that was full of sweat so you could see the perfect outline off his muscles beneath it, Snow smiled at the prized she was about to devour letting her hand touch his chest running it over every lump her smile getting bigger a she traveled lower.

Po stopped her advancement of her hand snatching it in his own pulling her into him, Ice blue stared into Jaded green surprised , Po smiled grabbing the glass from Snows hand placing it on the counter he then began to feel her legs rubbing up and down for a while before moving upward to the globes of her ass massaging them with his hands earning a mewl of approval from Snow.

He liked the sound of her surrender as her eyes fluttered shut taking in the pleasure her arms wrapped around his neck trying desperately to pull him in to connect her blue lips with his but he needed to hear something else from her a final sound before claiming her lips he gave in to his dark desire giving her ass a playful slap causing her to squeal before being muffled by his lips, she moaned in pleasure a the Pandas sneaky action and now focusing on pleasing his lips, he flipped there position picking her up so she could sit on the counter as they passionately kissed one another not wanting the moment to end, Snow slightly scratched his arms earning a growl of desire from Po he continued to run his hands over her body paying more attention to her this time like he did Tigress the day she cornered him at the office pushing against her to feel her large breasts squash against him.

After another 10 minutes of passionate kissing and groping they released The white Tiger was absolutely breathless her fur was damp with sweat and all over the place just like her sisters was, she looked at the panda, her champion, her one true desire with absolute lust wanting to continue their moment more privately.

Po give Snow a few nips on the neck and licked them calming him and Snow down, she loved the feeling of his tounge on her neck so warm and comforting, after a few more laps of his tounge Po pulled away looking at the now satisfied Tiger giving her a small peck on the cheek he whispered in her ear "Consider this a thank you for the comment before!" Po pulled away with flirty smile which Song returned both of them sorted out their clothes and returned to Tigress.

Falco and Fox's jaws hit the floor

"Dude this match was definitely a tie" Falco had a huge blush on his face with a bloody nose from the backstage action

"Yep this match was a draw no doubt until next time viewers this has been Heat Match!"Fox also carried a huge blush accompanied with a bloody nose

The rest of the night went on without a hitch no more arguments and no more interesting interactions they just enjoyed each others company, it was about half 9 when it finished and Tigress and Snow had to head home unfortunately or fortunately it started to rain.

Po felt guilty letting the girls walk out in that weather

"Snow, Tigress you can stay here tonight!" Po quickly said returning to his shy self

"Are you sure Po" Tigress asked but was actually pleading inside "please say yes" over and over again

"Yeah you can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch it's perfect!"

"Okay Po we will stay but only if you sleep in the same bed as us" Snow said showing her cheeky smile

Po thought it better not to argue it was late and he wanted to get to bed so he agreed to songs term and they all entered his bedroom.

Pos nose nearly went into a flooding cascade of blood at the sight of the two female Tigers in their underwear

Tigress had a white lace bra on complete with a pearl white thong that would send any man into a frenzy.

Snow wore a black bikini based bra with black panties on with the words "Bad girl" written in gold on the back quite ironic since Po had slapped her ass.

They enjoyed seeing the Pandas eyes roam around their bodies they both purred at him and shared a sexy thought

"Po can you take your shirt off?" Both females asked seductively

Po shirt was gone quicker than you could say

SUPERKALAFRAJALISTICEXPIALADOUSHIOUS (Mary Poppins quote don't know if I have spelled it right but eh what you going to do I don't own it)

Both females eyed his chest in wonder they felt desire rise in them again but also Tiredness it had been a long day and this was an amazing way to end it.

Snow and Tigress crawled slowly into bed purposefully swaying their asses at Po as they reached the top and released the covers climbing in Po enjoyed their playfulness and started crawling towards them slowly as well taking his time before laying down in the middle between them they shimmed close to him as they pulled the covers back over.

Po laid back against the soft cushions ready for sleep while Tigress and Snow laid their heads back on his chest feeling his fur and heartbeat with their cheeks and ears.

"Goodnight Po" Snow and Tigress said before closing their eyes

"Goodnight ladies" Po replied and wrapped his arms around their waist one last time before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

A/N well what did you think? Review,Fav and Follow

"Wow Deus thanks for including us" Fox smiled at me shaking my hand

"Cheers" Falco was his normal self crossing his arms

"No problem I will be coming over soon so see you then"

I waved to Fox and Falco as they left through the portal

This is Dues12 Signing off


	6. Morning visitors and Giving in

AN/

Thank you for all your Support with this Fanfic all the Favs reviews and Follows you all rock!

It was a romantic setting on beach the sun was low in an orange glow the waves crashed against the beach

"Please stay I have something to tell you" I said to the female Fox in front of me

She was in a blue bikini top and bottoms her fur was a stunning purple her hair was a dark purple long and wavy she looked at me with sympathetic Violet eyes.

"I'm sorry Dues I have to go!" The Woman replied

She begins running away but I grab her arm she quickly turns but the quick turn causes her to slip we both fall and I land on top of her.

Her hair is splayed across the sand her breasts against my chest I can feel her heart beat and it is threatening to burst from her chest!

"Amethyst" I whisper now an inch away from her lips my eyes meet hers

"Dues" she whispered back and closed her eyes and begins leaning in I do the same our lips connect, "I know this is a dream but this kiss feels real".

My eyes spring open to see Song lying in my bed in her bra and panties across from me with a smile on her face as I break the kiss.

"Oh Dues who knew you were such a good kisser" Song purred and snickered out

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled in her face blushing at her comment

"So Dues dreaming about Krystal's sister again hmmm?" A male voice sounds off from the door

I turned to the voice with a frown on my face, a pure white wolf stood at the door wearing a blue muscle shirt, black jeans and boots he had massive muscles and a twelve pack a feast for any woman but his heart only belonged to one.

"Up yours asshole" I grumbled out

"Oh Dues that's not very nice plus you still haven't introduced me to the viewers"

"Oh fine Ladies and Gentleman this is an absolute man slut with the ladie...

The wolf punches me in the face hard growling at me before getting into a gentleman's stance

"Allow me to introduce my self, I am Dante Kassaki I am quite the ladies man but not a man slut I am a bit of a hopeless romantic like Romeo and my heart belongs to only one person Snow ahh my one true love, but don't think I am all soft I am half-demon and I am trained in hand to hand combat, swords and guns behold my personal weapons.

Dante hold out his hand and gold revolver with a slight pattern on it with a cold black grip with silver studs on it appears as if from no where.

"This is Devil's Fortune this bad boy fires Magma bullets that will incinerate anyone and anything it comes into contact with pretty cool huh"

Pulls out a long broad sword "And this is his bigger badder brother Redemption." a long dark blade with two holes cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle.

"I am the property of the Deviant artist Dante Kasaki and he has requested to Deus who gladly accepted to put me in his fanfiction story unfortunately I will be only making Author's notes appearances in this story but I am going to be in Deus's next Star Fox fanfic as his partner in crime"

"Dante there you are sweety ready for our date?" Snow purred seductively

"Of course my dear for you" Pulls out a red rose handing it to Snow smiling

"Oh thank you handsome" She takes the flower and kisses Dante passionately

"Hey none of that now! Dante she is back here by 12 noon understand!" I shout in his face being protective of Snow

"Hey don't talk to my boyfriend like that Dues!" Snow growls

"Hey I'm making sure your panties stay up!" I hold up my hands innocently

"Dues I assure you my actions are pure I will not sleep with Snow until she is ready" He replied politely

"And I'm the fucking king of Cerenia"(Krystal's home world in case no one knows)

Song purrs behind me massaging my shoulders I gasp and then go into a calm state she mouths "Go" to Dante and Snow

"So Dues do you like Amethyst?" I tense up at the name blushing once more

"NO!" I squeak out

Song smirks "I heard that she likes Falco and has asked him out on a date" She pulled of the fake scenario brilliantly

"WHAT!?"

Song laughs hard rolling on my bed "Fooled you!"

I face palm myself for falling into her trap

"Dues and Amethyst sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G" She sang in a childish voice

"SHUT UP SONG!" I jumped on the bed and started tickling her

"Nooo Dues I'm sorry please stop hahaaa" She squealed and laughed out in joy

"Hey Dues how are...!?" Amethyst voice caught in her throat at the underwear tumble of me and Song

"Dues!?" She yelled embarrassed blushing turning around

"Amethyst" I got off Song blushing she ran out the room "That wasn't what it looked like" I hurried out

"I know but can you please put on some pants and a shirt please?"

"Oh yeah sure sorry hehe" my blush increased and I quickly grab a T-shirt and pants putting them on

"So Amethyst why um why are you here?" I queried changing the subject

"Oh I'm just you know visiting hehe I came to check up on you"

We stare at each other for a while before she finished

"And your Fanfiction progress of course" She looked down from my gaze

"Oh right of course um it's going good people are enjoying the story so far and I am still sorting out the story line for the next Star Fox which you are in."

"Oh good well um I'm going to talk with Viper and Night see you around"

"Uh OK see you"

She leaves and I grab a pillow from my bed screaming into it "mmmmmphhhh!"

I stop and pull it from my face and freeze Po,Crane,Mantis,Monkey,Fox Falco,Slippy and Pepper were at the door staring at me with knowing smiles

"Hey guys what's up?" I say as nonchalant as possible

"What's up indeed Mr 12" Po said raising and eyebrow

"Pffff I don't know what you are on about?" I acted as cool as possible

"Oh really" Fox jumps in "so what was that we just saw?."

"Me talking to Krystal's sister Doy!" I flick Foxes snout

"Oh really so why was there blushing hmmm?" Monkey queries

"Well she saw me in my underwear and in that tussle with Song that is embarrassing you know" I answered

"Oh come on Dues you want to go Bow chika Wow wow with Amethyst!" Mantis shouted

I grab a book and hit Mantis out of the window

"Whoops"

"Hey Dues here is how you get a woman, you ignore her then you insult her then you compliment her and your in there!." Falco stated like he was a master of romance

"How's that going with Katt?" I countered

He blushed then leaves

"That's what I thought guys listen I am not after Amethyst ok so drop it now get out please the story is beginning" I push them out

Hope you enjoy this chapter (I don't own Star Fox or KFP or Dante Kassaki)

Chapter 6 Morning visitors and Giving in

Po woke up and felt two warm vibrations on his chest he smiled and looked at the sleeping felines

"They look so peaceful and beautiful like two angels that fell from heaven" Po thought

He unwrapped his arms from their waists and slowly gets out of the bed trying not to wake the sleeping beauties he succeeds and opens his bedroom door and slowly shuts it.

He heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast when all of a sudden

Ding Dong!

Po winces a little at the loud doorbell and hurries to the door opening it

"SHHHH!" Po hushed before looking with shock at... "MOM DAD!" Po shouted

"Shhhh!" They hushed him just for fun not knowing the real reason

"sorry hehe hey mom dad what are you doing here? He asked the two pandas sweating slightly

"We came to visit you my not so chubby any more Poee woee" His mother grasped his cheek shaking it

"What your mother said, hey son come here give me a hug" His father said cheerily to his son opening his arms

Po hugged them both while thinking

"Shit if they see Tigress and Snow in there state of dress and how I am dressed my parents will flip!well my mother will!" Po panicked internally fearing his mothers wrath

"Well son shall we" His mother walked in the house with his father he mouthed "why god why today" to the sky with a face of horror before calming down entering the house smiling

"Cup of tea?" Po offered

"Oh that would be lovely son" His mother smiled

"Two sugars for me son ain't that right honey"Po's dad kissed her on the lips twice mushy and romance like

Po gagged a little at the mushy actions of his mom and dad "OK dad" He said recovering slightly

Pos mother sniffed up smelling the scent of two females

"Po have you had girls around here?" She asked with slight curiosity

"Yes mam my boss and her sister were her last night we watched a film and then they left" Po lied at the ending

"Oh really why are their wine glasses?" his mother continued to pry

"We had drinks and snacks with the movie mam relax" Po chuckled nervously and began sweating

"Oh Moko leave him alone so son do you like your boss and her sister? Have you made other friends?" His father asked cheerily excited Po found friends

"Yeah dad I like them a lot they are great friends and of course beautiful as for friends there is Viper,Crane,Monkey and Mantis." Po answered

"Oh good these two young ladies what species are they?" His mother asked

"Uh (clears his throat) Tigers why?"

"No reason right Bo"

"Yeah your mother is just asking about your boss and her sister that's all"

In the room

"Mmm (Tigress and Snow began waking up they noticed Po was gone) Po!" They shouted

Living room

"Who is that Po?" His mother asked getting testy

"It's uh.." before he could finish Snow and Tigress burst into the room in their underwear

Tigress white lace bra and Thong, Snow Bikini bra and Panties with bad girl written on

Moko and Bo looked at the two semi-naked felines in shock

Po closed his eyes scrunching his face

Tigress and Snow blushed covering themselves up rushing to get the blanket and fleece for themselves before coming back out and sitting opposite ends of Po

"Hello" They both said politely with smiles on their faces

A long awkward silence

Bo broke the silence with

"THAT'S MY BOY WELL DONE SON!" He jumped up rushing to his son giving him a hug hug and pats on the back

"BO!" Mokos voice was Pissed "PO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? DID YOU SLEEP WITH THESE TWO!? BO SAY SOMETHING!? His mother Demanded

"BUT OF COURSE THIS IS BAD, I MEAN YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH TWO WOMEN AT THE SAME TIME!" His Dad did a wink and thumbs up at his son just pretending to take his mothers side in the argument.

"Um mom dad this is my boss and her sister Tigress and Snow this is Moko and Bo Ping my parents and no I have not slept with them they...Just...stayed...the night."

"Poo my chubby pandy boy!" His mother cried pulling him into a hug motherly hug kissing his forehead to Pos dissmay

"Oh here we go" He thought

His mother gave the two Tigers death glares which they returned growling

"How could you do this!? Oh you Two slimy temptresses leading my Poee woee into your dark snares!" She growled at them

"MOM!" Po screamed "They didn't do anything they just stayed the night that's all" He pulled away giving his mother a serious look

His mother looked straight into his eyes finding only the truth she smiled

"Oh thank god my pos innocence is still with him!" she squeezed him

"Dear we better leave now Po will want to get ready as would the girls plus we have got to get to work " He quickly grabbed Moko and dragged her out of the house.

"Bye son and pleasure meeting you two!" His mom called as she left

Po blushed furiously at his father and mother looking at the two Tigers

"Well uh that was interesting huh? Hehe tea?" he asked politely heading to the kitchen again

"Yes please Po" Tigress said

"Not for me Po I have to go into work today" Snow said feeling threatened at Tigress

"you should be going to work as well Tigress or did you decide to take a holiday?" Po asked

"Actually Po yes (She smirks at her sister) I did" her smirk widens into a smile that dripped happiness at the look on Snow's face who was growling at her.

"Oh cool" Po said not noticing the hostility going on in the room.

Snow got up and headed to po's room to get changed into her last night clothes to head home to get her uniform.

Po returned to the living room handing Tigress her cup of tea sitting beside her

"Sorry about my parents I wasn't expecting them" He scratch his cheek embarrassed

"It's okay you have already met my parents so yours will be a walk in the park to mine" Tigress joked causing Po to laugh

Snow returned

"Okay I'm off Po and sis" Snow stood beside the couch smiling

"Okay bye" Tigress said smiling victoriously Snow smile turned into seduction as she bent down putting her hands on Po's cheeks and kissing him passionately devouring his mouth with hers exploring his tongue.

Tigress felt like ripping her sister in half baring her fangs and claws

Snow released Pos lips smiling and winked at Po whispering "Good luck and make her happy" before leaving with a sad face

Tigress saw the look her sister had she felt rotten inside but right now she had to do this and talk with Po afterwards

Po was breathless once more by Snows kiss her taste still on his lips he loved the sensation and he was going to miss it for he knew she had given up on him, he felt saddened by this whispering "I'm sorry"

That was soon erased as he ended up being dragged into another furious kiss with Tigress who straddled his lap pinning his head against the couch head while her hands explored his body feeling the muscles and growling dominantly into his mouth sending a warm vibration inside, she rubbed her breasts against his chest and grinded against him covering his body with her scent and earning moans of approval from Po.

Po didn't care anymore his hands explored the semi naked female tigers body feeling her well toned legs and her soft delicate fur there was always a reason why he couldn't do this, someone or something stopping him but not today it was just him and her in his home no disruption and no distractions he grabbed her ass and she purred at the contact.

Tigress purred at the Pandas surrender to her, she welcomed it releasing his lips to breath she panted and moaned as Po's finger delicately traced her legs, ass and waist sending shivers and warmth where ever he touched, she continued to grind against him revealing the object of her desire causing a warmth to fill her to the brim in excitement and lust, she licked his neck.

The panda had never known such pleasure his body felt more alive now than ever his senses went ecstatic he felt every curved of her body her beautiful summer Scent filled his nose like a drug making him desire her more.

He pulled her back by her head fur stopping her teasing licks causing her to gasp in surprise, Po grazed his lips over hers once then twice getting soft mewls from the Tigress, on the third he gave her a long slow kiss letting his tongue slip passed her lips.

Tigress couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as Po kissed her, he was actually doing this he was ready to let himself go to stop resisting like a gentleman and let the animal out she felt him turn her slightly in his lap so that he could lay her down on the couch his strong scent had risen up with intoxicating flavors she submitted to it, basked in it, loved it feeling his torso and arms making her way to the back of his head.

Po started pushing against Tigress easing her down on the couch so he could perform his duty as a male to pleasure a female when she was completely laid bare on the couch Po pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her wandering hands pinning them above her head with one hand earning a dangerous growl from Tigress, Po just chuckled and began kissing her face giving her small pecks on anywhere but her lips, he moved to her ears licking and nibbling on them gently earning moans of pleasure from Tigress as his other hand tickled her legs and stroked her tail softly continuing to move up and down and running over her perfectly curved ass.

Tigress rubbed her legs together to try and calm the fire inside her the panda was trying to get her to beg for release to ask and plead for what she wanted she enjoyed the game, his dominance, all of a sudden a sharp pain on her neck caused her to gasped involuntary grazing her breasts against Pos chest, she felt his teeth in her neck not deep but enough to draw blood the bite shocked her and her senses became inflamed with primal lust as the panda lapped the blood from her neck She let a low pleasurable growl escape her lips.

Po heard the growl and it excited him he looked at Tigress lapping her blood with his tongue in front of her swallowing and smiling before letting his other hand raise up to her waist then to her stomach rubbing and ruffling the fur while simultaneously he let his tongue go downward from Tigress throat to the valley of her breasts not touching them just stopping shy of them.

Tigress was at her peak she couldn't hold out the panda was to much for her.

"Po please" she whimpered

"Please what Tigress?" Po grinned evilly going lower with his tongue"Please stop?"

"No pp please I I need yOOOUUU She moaned excitedly as Po grazed her inner thigh

"Okay Tigress" He growled getting off her, grabbing her arm pulling her to her feet marched over to his room opened the door and threw her on his bed.

Tigress was in a daze the trip was so quick she didn't have time to act she crawled on the bed as Po got closer to her teasing him by swaying her ass then spinning around as Po sprang on the bed quickly crawling to her and claiming her lips pushing her into the soft cushions Tigress clawed at his back and rubbed against him once more causing another growl to escape his lips, she loved the sound it added to the mood of their love making, Po released her lips giving them a quick nip before flipping their positions Tigress was now on top looking down at the Panda who had a smile on his face as his hands grazed her white lace bra, she got the idea and smiled reaching behind her saying "Your mine now Panda" and unclasped it.

Hours later after making hard passionate love

(A/N Sorry I will put up an uncensored version, it is just that I have gotten in trouble for putting Bow chika wow wow scenes In stories on this site, it will be up on AdultFanfiction on Wednesday and it is an 18+or 21+ site sorry but I don't want to be kicked of this site I hope you understand I will put the link at the start of the next chapter in the A/N notes.)

Po couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Tigress beside him he had never been so happy in all his life he had been with the woman he loved well one of them there was still the issue of Snow but that could wait he just wanted to stay in this moment of the orange Tiger safely wrapped in his arms purring lightly.

Po's Thoughts

NP"Best Fucking day ever!"

Desire Po "Finally sweet release! Can I get an Amen!?"

Gentleman Po "AMEN!"

Love Po "Finally it is over for now"

All emotions plus Po "I am happy!"

A/n

Well what did you think? Let me know! Review, Fav and Follow

"OK come on man you can do this (puts phone to his ear not dialed anything yet) Amethyst it's Dues how are you oh me I'm good oh this is a fun convo we are having (slaps his face) Just grow a back bone Dues come on you need to tell her!"

Dials number

Ring ring

"Hello" Came her sweet voice

"Huuuhh" Hangs up

"what the?" Amethyst Queries shrugs her shoulders and puts phone down

"Oh I am an absolute coward" I lie on my bed groaning

See you in the next chapter

Dues 12 signing off


	7. Chapter Uncensored link

Chapter 6.5 Uncensored link

Hey all I am putting up the link to an uncensored version of chapter six I hope you enjoy

It is on Adult Fanfiction

Please be warned this is an 18+ site (or 21+)

There is also a form you have to sign stating you are 18+ if you are not please don't fill it in as you can be fined.

Well I hope you horny gits get what you want here look up

Kung fu panda modern Day uncensored scenes or look for me in the find members section My name is exactly the same.

see you in chapter 7


	8. The suggestion and Taming the WhiteTiger

Chapter 7

A/N

Hi everyone sorry about the late update I have been really busy at college but thank you for the continued support

Ding Ding I tap my champagne glass with a spoon

"Um hi everyone I'm the best man to this sly Raccoon here" I start smiling pointing to Sly

Everyone chuckles

"Heh now what did I think when I heard Sly Cooper was marrying Carmelitia Fox?

I thought you one lucky bastard! I don't mean to hit on her at her own wedding but Jesus dude you scored a real diamond here!" they smile Sly kissing Carmelitias Check

"Even if she is a little ruff" I joke smirking

Everyone laughs

"Thank you but seriously I see these two together and I just think this was meant to be I can see these two being happy and merry all there lives but just to be sure sly make sure she keeps that pistol holstered if you do have a fight otherwise it will have a shocking outcome."

They all laugh

"Now to Carmelitia and Sly!" I raise my glass "May their love never end."

"To Carmelitia and Sly!" The crowd cheer drinking the champagne

Sly hugs me "Thanks Dues"

"Hey no problem man" I return it smiling "Now enjoy your day and you can expect a fan fiction of you coming soon as a wedding present!"

He presents his hand to Carmelita wearing his trademark grin she smiles grasping it he leads her to the dance floor where a slow song is being played they dance in each others arms laughing.

Dante kassaki the romeo white wolf comes up beside me smiling at the happy couple "Ahhh love isn't it grand"

"Yeah it is" I chuckle

He looks at me and says "you know I heard that weddings are the best place to find and confess love" He grins knowingly

"Oh yeah?" I act aloof

"Come on man I'm trying to help you here look there she is!" Dante points to the purple fox Amethyst dressed in a beautiful long blue dress wearing purple lipstick and blue high heels with her dark purple hair in a pony tail she is talking to Fox and her sister Krystal

"I can't!" I groan going red

"What are you a man or a munchkin?" he asks challenging my manhood

I look at her then back at him "I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" I squeak out and do a small dance

"Ohhhh god" Dante groans face palming himself

I hope you enjoy this chapter

I don't own Sly cooper, Star fox or KFP

Chapter 7 The suggestion and Taming the White Tiger

Po awoke next to his sleeping beauty Tigress feeling nothing but joy at the realization that it was not a dream what they did together it happened finally.

Po kissed Tigresses cheek and she purred opening her eyes and yawning looking at her panda

"Good morning beautiful" he says smirking kissing her lips

"mmm Good morning handsome" she says as he releases her lips with a smile on her face

"How do you feel?" he asks nipping her ear pulling her close to him

"A little sore but fantastic" she purrs licking his cheek

"Hmmm good" he smiles but then his face goes sad for a second

"Hey what's up?" she asks snuggling up to his chest

He sighs "I feel bad for Snow she just looked so broken when she left." He rubbed her back fur up and down getting a purr

"Actually I uhhh wanted to talk to you about her"Tigress blushes a little for what she is going to ask Po to do

"Yeah what about her?"

"Po I thought maybe you should... Sleep with her then make your decision!" She blurts out

Po froze solid his mind reeling with thoughts

Po's head

Desire Po "OH FUCK YES! GO WITH IT PO!" Cheered in joy

Gentleman Po "No he has made his choice he bit her during there love making she is his mate love back me up here!" Gentleman pleaded

Love Po "I am with Desire on this one but only if Tigress is sure this is what she wants after all Po still feels love for Snow so this will prove who he loves the most"

Back in reality

"Ttttigress aaaare yyyou sure?" Po stuttered out blushing

Tigress nods her head meekly and blushes herself

"Yes I love you but I know my sister does as well and I hated to see her leave like that, it broke my heart so I am asking you to mate with her and mark her as you have me then afterwards I want you to chose me or her and I want you to be honest" She says with a straight serious face

Po looks at her and kisses her passionately for a brief time before whispering

"OK I will do it"

She smiles at him cupping his cheek and kisses his lips

"Now you are going to get dressed and wait for her at her home I have a spare key to her house in my bag please make her happy now." she grins copying her sisters words

She then purrs looking towards the shower "But first she gets out of the bed letting the sheets fall revealing her naked body to him he grins looking her up and down

"I need a shower care to join me."

she smiles seductively shaking her ass as she walks to the bathroom and like an obedient dog he chased after her spinning her and kissing her as they enter the bathroom.

Hours later at Snow's house

She walks in wearing a short blue bra top, brown jacket, blue mini skirt and black combat boots (Sound familiar sly cooper fans wink wink)

"Ohhh what a day?"

She groans rubbing her neck putting her badge and gun on the glass table she then sniffs up smelling something cooking

"Wha?" She looks in the kitchen to see Po making some noodle soup she gasps feeling shocked he was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots

"Po what are you doing here!?" She shouts in shock

Po turns to her smiling

"Oh hey Snow I thought you might be hungry so I came her to make you something to eat when you got in." He starts stirring the noddles and soup together

She smiles at him admiring his care for her she blushes but then remembers Tigress as she picks up her scent on him.

"Po ssshouldn't you be aat home with your mmmmate?" She stutters out looking away sad

Po just grins walking over to her and cups her cheek gently turning her face back to his and to his eyes.

Ice blue eyes meeting Jaded green

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks softly already knowing her answer

Snow blushes and says "No please stay I could use the company" She smirks

He returns the smirk "Good now go sit down dinner is almost ready"

She goes into the living room and removes her jacket and hangs it up before taking a seat on her couch she starts to fidget feeling nervous

In Snow's head

Lady Snow "Oh why is he here? He made his choice! Why is he here!?" She screams panicking

Desire Snow "Maybe he is trying his luck with us ooooh kinky boy claiming us as well bring it on panda we want you!" She smiles seductively

Lady Snow "No we d...OK WE DO BUT HE IS WITH OUR SISTER!"

Love Snow "Maybe he still loves us ohh this is complicated."

In reality

Snow started fixing herself up pulling her bra top up a little and pulling down her skirt

Po called from the kitchen "It's ready!" In a cheery voice Snow stood up looking towards the kitchen

Po came through with a tray and stopped in his tracks and looked at the White Tiger in front of him his mouth wide open

He looked at the her flawless body her soft delicate fur making his way from her toned slender legs to her toned stomach then her large breasts admiring the current state of her outfit as the bra top clung to her girls making them enormous and how a little bit of her blue thong was showing from the top of her mini skirt.

Po let loose a small growl of desire which Snow heard she shivered at the sound feeling her body pick up heat and excitement at the sound of it she smiles innocently

"What's the matter po cat got your tongue?" She jokes

Po grins "Be careful Snow or I might do something" His grin turns into a seductive smile

"That will involve my tongue"

She purrs sitting back down as Po comes around placing the food down

"It looks delicious Po" she complements his food

"So do you" he says looking at her legs

She smiles before taking the bowl of noddle soup and begins eating purring all the way through enjoying her meal

Po just sat there looking at the Ice queen in front of him admiring her beauty he didn't care about food at the minute he wanted to bring this queen down off her throne and watch her writhe in pleasure beneath him.

Snow noticed the hungry look in his eye and it wasn't for the food she saw his eyes roaming over her and it felt gooood she would enjoy this if Po thinks shes going down without a fight he's wrong she finishes eating placing her bowl down licking her lips slowly and purposefully giving Po some ideas off the other thing her tongue could lick.

"mmmm that was so good" she purred stretching pushing her girls out which Po gladly looked at

He then noticed I loose drip of soup on her lips he smiled "Hey Snow" he said calmly

She turned to him to be met by his lips on hers licking them with his tongue begging for entrance she moaned opening up and granting him entrance.

She tasted sweet and the flavor of the noodles made her so damn irresistible he pushed deeper bringing his hands to her hips pulling her towards on instinct she wrapped her arms around his head pulling him in as they moaned and growled into each others mouth before releasing

Snow purrs standing up swaying her hips and ass at Po she grabs the tray bring it to the kitchen counter placing it down and looks at Po behind her seductively

"I suddenly lost my appetite for noodles" she purrs

Po smiles getting up off the couch and walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and he pouts playfully

"Awww after I did all that work so" He begins to plant small kisses on her neck "What do you want?" he asks nipping her ear softly

She moans long and slow "What do you have to offer?" she pants out

He grins grinding his aching member against her ass her breath hitches in her throat for a second before a small growl leaves her lips

"How's that feel Snow good?" he does it again

And she moans loudly

"yeeeessss" She growls in want

He smiles backing away so she can turn around slowly she complies smiling and makes the first move pinning him against the fridge kissing him slipping her tongue into his mouth and growls tasting him

Po smirks into the kiss before pushing away from the fridge, grabs her ass and squeezes as he makes her lie over on the counter knocking the tray off the bench spilling the food but they didn't care she just moaned from Po who massaged her ass cheeks softly and pushed against her chest squashing her girls growling in dominance but Snow wasn't having him dominate her.

She bit his lip hard forcing him to stop and look down at her both were panting heavily

Po grinned down at the white tiger with a mischievous look in her eyes and a grin off her own to match it

"What are you planning?" Po asked panting

Snow pulled him down kissing his lips for a second then went to his ear biting it whispering "Surprise"

Click!

Po felt metal wrap around his left wrist and took a look to see that Snow had cuffed them together

Snow smiled biting Po's shoulder hard through his shirt and pushed him over making him lie on the bench with her on top

"Aghhhh" Po growled in pain before

SLAP! A white hot pain crossed his face

Snow growled at Po in a feral state

"You have the right to remain silent!" She kissed him passionately clawing his shirt of roughly causing him to moan and wince from her claw marks on his muscular chest

She released him looking down at him like a piece of meat deciding what to do keeping her delicate fingers running over his chest when Po went to sit up she dug her claws into him not deep but threateningly

She growled "STAY DOWN PRISONER! And bit his neck softly causing him to moan and heed her command he lay there looking at her with a smile on his face

"I should have know you would be the rough one your too sweet and cute in public"

She grins and begins grinding against him causing him to growl in pleasure but he keep still just enjoying the teasing pleasure he was receiving

"hmmm do you want to touch me prisoner" She asks continuing her grinding

"Yes" he growls

She smiles unzipping her mini skirt with her free hand letting it fall to the ground and lets her bright blue thong be seen

"You have permission to only touch my ass"

He obeys taking a handful of her ass cheeks and feels the soft delicate fur and squeezes before massaging them causing Snow to moan

"good boy" she bends down rewarding him with a kiss as she grinds faster, his member aching for her touch and her warmth

He begins to tremble and whine Snow smiles having him in her grasp

"Ohhhh does the prisoner want to Fuck me?" She pouts using a sentimental voice

He whines "Yes please Detective please"

"hmmm beg me again you pathetic swine!" she demands biting his neck

Po then smiles evilly spanking her ass causing her to squeal and rises up he then pushes her off him and wraps his cuffed hand behind her back pushing her forward on the bench grinding against her and bites her shoulder hard she moans in pleasure and squeals

Po releases her growling in her ear she shivers

"You thought you could control me didn't you!"

She gasps at the sound of his ferocity

he stands up pushing his member against her causing her to mewl helplessly

Po smiles running a single finger from the top of her back to her bra zip and pulled it down letting the clasps fall on the bench she gasped as his finger traced lower to the back of her thong lifting it a little and pushing his hips forward gently rubbing his closed off member against her

She moaned and mewled and Po smiled

"Now it's your turn!" he growled pulling her thong down

Hours later after some really rough sex (Will be posted up on AdultFanFiction on Thursday)

Snow was snuggled up to Po on the couch panting

"Po that was amazing huff huff" She smiled kissing

"Huff huff Thanks wow now that was new!" He said after releasing her lips with a feral grin on his face

"Po thank you for doing this I feel better" she snuggles up to him purring

"Good my little Snow flake that's what I wanted to hear." He kisses her head

She giggles and then wonders what Tigress will think "Po what is Tigress going to think I mean mphhh."

Po silences her with a long passionate kiss before releasing and whispers in her ear

"She knows I am doing this she wanted you happy again and she wants me to choose between you tomorrow and I think I am going to have a hard time deciding both off you are so beautiful, smart,strong and good hearted. He confesses

She blushes then smiles "Well what ever choice you make I am glad I got this moment with you now."

He smiles kissing her lips getting on top off her again growling

Song feels something poking her thigh and grin seductively "Oh ready for more" she purrs

He growls pinning her and kisses her hard she Scratches his back and they are off again

A/N

Well what did you think Review,Favourite and Follow

"Dante hey stop!" I complain as Dante starts dragging me to the purple fox

"Quit being a wuss and talk to her!" He pushes me to her and I stop right in front of her nearly tripping on her

She smiles giggling at my near trip "Hey Dues whats up?" she asks sweetly

I go bright red "Um hey Amethyst uh I was um you look amazing" I smile sweating

"Oh thank you Dues you look handsome" she grins looking at my suit

"Oh uh thanks hehe so uh enjoying the party?" I ask politely blushing and sweating like crazy

She looks at me with a cheeky grin "Why Dues your sweating and your bright red is something wrong?" She feels my brow getting close to my face

"Oh I'm fine just you know it's um hot in here hehe." I lie with a nervous chuckle

"Hmmm well you temperature is a bit high but I thinks it's nothing serious." She stares at me straight in the eyes with her violet ones she blushes I am locked in her gaze I don't know what to do until

"Amethyst" Krystal shouts Come on they are throwing the bouquet flowers."

The trance is broken "Coming see you Dues" she smiles rushing off

Dante comes over and pats me on the back

"Your in there" he says laughing and taking a picture with his phone of my beet red face and shocked expression

"Hey!" I try to grab his phone

"Oh I am so posting this on facebook haha" He runs off

"Your dead!" I shout giving chase

Dues 12 signing off


	9. Chapter Uncensored link 2

Chapter 7.5 Uncensored Taming the White Tiger and why I can't do MA content

Hi folks Chapter is up on Adult fanfiction for this story Just look me up on ADFF names the same or head to cartoon section and look for kung fu panda Uncensored modernday

Now I have had people complaining about why I can't do these special scenes on this site it is because fanfiction does not allow MA Content ok simple as that

M is just for mature Suggestions ok read the guidelines in the publish section to find out more I can't do MA content

If I continued to do so they can kick me off the site and I don't want that cause I love writing these stories so please no more complaining Ok it either ADFF or me kicked off the site.

Thank you And enjoy the ADFF chappter


	10. A heart felt choice

A/N

Hey everyone thank you for all your support in this fanfiction you are all awesome!

"GAAAAH!" Dante is choking me near death his eyes have turned bloodlust red and he has sprouted demon wings.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HOW DARE YOU WRITE ABOUT SNOW SLEEPING WITH PO! He snarls in rage

"DUDE I HAD IT PLANNED OUT BEFORE YOU ARRIVED IM SORRY!" I manage to scream out

He growls getting me in a sleeper hold "AHHHH MERCY!" I beg

"DANTE GET OFF HIM!" Snow shouts he grumbles but complies to the love of his life

I cough and take in air at the same time

"Dante, Dues just wrote about it and he had a right he did plan it out that way but it didn't actually happen so relax" Snow says in a soothing tone to the white wolf demon

He smiles and kisses her for a second "I'm sorry I guess I got a little carried away its just because I love you so much" he blushes scratching his head

"I know" she smiles giving him a kiss then looks at me "Are you Okay Dues?"

"Yeah I'm used to it after all I have received Ass kickings off you girls" I smile patting myself down and cracking my neck

They both laugh

Knock Knock

"Oh uh come in?" I call

The door opens to a pure white female wolf with long blonde hair and bright yellow eyes that twinkled in the sunlight she wore a red and white short sleeved checkered top with short ripped jeans, brown cowgirl boots and a cowgirl hat to match lets say her entire athletic,busty figure was on show.

"Hi y'all is this where the audition's are happenin for this uh Star Fox fanfic?"

Dante's jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight, Snow growls at him dragging him out of the room

"Yes this is the place, hi I am Dues" I blush and smile extending my hand in greeting

"Howdy my name is Jasmine." She says cheerfully giving me a huge hug I blush even more at the feel of her knockers against my chest but I keep my composure and hug back not wanting to be rude.

"Wwww well its um nice to meet you JJJJ Jasmine" I stutter out releasing her from the hug

She giggles at me "Well ain't you the cutest little thing all embarrassed from just a hug with a woman hehe" She smiles taking a seat in a chair

"Hehe yeah sorry now uhh lets begin the interview" I say getting serious

I hope you all enjoy this chapter (I don't own KFP and Star Fox also sorry for any terrible accents and I am sorry if they cause offence)

A heart felt choice and Two hearts on the line

Po was waiting for the two loves of his life at a local restaurant his heart was beating against his chest, his mind breaking in two at the hard decision he had today picking the woman he truly wished to be with.

"Oh man this is going to be tough" he let his head fall head forward into his hands groaning he wanted to be with them both so much he loved them and he knew if he picked just one of them the other would be broken inside and hurt and he hated himself for that.

"Po!" The sweet voice of Tigress came she was happy and cheerful even on this day he smiled into his hands lifting his head to gasp at the sight of an angel

Tigress smiled at him and blushed as his eyes were glued to her new dress, it was a short, bright red Chinese dress that had a gold dragon wrapped around the back and front, she had rouge red lipstick on and red high heels to match her dress.

"Do you like it?" she asks

"Like it?" he lets a grin form on his face "I love it" he gets up from his chair and gives her a kiss on the lips wrapping his arms around her waist, Tigress purrs wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

He then pulls away with a huge smile on his face "You look beautiful like an angel that feel from heaven."

Tigress smirks "Charmer" she playfully swats his chest

"Po!" Snow's voice was playful and joyful he turned around to feel Snow's lips crash against his in a hot passionate kiss, Po just grinned returning it with as much fire, he could hear a few cups falling to the floor and Tigress lightly growl, he pulled away with rosy cheeks flushed but with a clear smile on his face.

Snow pulled back showing that she had bought a new dress almost identical to Tigress except this was light blue with a white snowflake pattern on it, she wore dark blue lipstick and high heels.

"Hey handsome did you miss me?" She purrs winking at him

"Yeah and you look radiant today my little snowflake" he growled playfully then stopped looking around the restaurant to see that everyone was staring in disbelief, the males were slightly growling at him, He smirked pulling the two Tigers towards him

"What never seen a cross species romance before or are you all jealous that I have gotten with the two most beautiful women in the world?" He asks kissing the two tigers cheeks

"PO!" They both yell blushing with light smiles on their faces

"Hehe sorry" he lets them go pulling a seat out for both of them

After a while everyone stopped staring and returned to their meals and conversations a waiter came over and took their orders whilst leaving he whispered

" lucky son of a bitch"

Po smiled just slightly picking it up his ego being feed but he couldn't think like that Tigress and Snow are not trophies he loves them both and his heart broke at the idea of loosing one of them.

The meal went on without one mention of what was going to happen today it was like he was giving them both a first and final date they laughed, they talked about work and what they were like as kids it was the best day of his life.

"So um Po I know I shouldn't bring this up lord knows this must be hard for you but um.." Tigress began feeling anxious she wanted to know but she didn't want to rush him either but she needed to know she loved him

"Um yeah have you uhh come to a decision on who you want to be with?" Snow finished feeling sorry she didn't want this to happen she felt horrible but she loved him with all her heart.

Po let out a long sigh knowing this would come but he didn't want this to happen in a restaurant.

"Ladies come with me" He smiled holding their hands then asked for the bill.

After paying Po called a cab that took them to a hill where a pool was, it was know as the pool of sacred tears it was beautiful the sun shone brightly the wind blew freely and the view was breath taking you could see the entire city almost.

"Wow this place is beautiful Po" Snow said happily looking at the city She walked to the edge.

"Yes wonderful, peaceful" Tigress closed her eyes taking in a deep breath Joining her sister.

"Yeah I come here often to think when I am going to make an important decision like the one I have to make today." He looked down sadly

Tigress and Snows faces also became sad they looked at one another lightly smiling and nodded their heads to each other turning to face the panda.

Po felt their eyes on him and he raised his head two sets of eyes were staring at him sympathetically Ice blue and Fiery orange mixed to lock on Jaded green, Po shivered their eyes were the most beautiful thing about them it made his heart ache to just look into them.

Tigress,Snow can you close your eyes? Po asked lightly smiling

They returned the smile doing as they were told and closing them

"I am going to kiss one of you, if you feel my lips on yours I have chosen you as my mate but don't open your eyes until I say so okay?"

Tigress and Snow nod their heads keeping their eyes tightly shut

Po then took deep breaths and thought hard on the one he wanted to be with

He loved Tigress because of her intelligence, her control and hard working attitude and when he let down those walls she was a pure wild cat she became loose and free smiling laughing and enjoying herself, her body was perfect and he loved her so much it hurt.

He loved Snow because of her playfulness and good nature she never let anything get her down for long and when she is on the job here focus and will are unbreakable he admired her for that, in a world of being a detective hard at work she still stays happy and free he loved her for that and her body rivaled her sisters.

But the thig he loved to see from them the most were their eyes that was the hardest thing he had to let go never being able to see one of their perfect bright full of life eyes again tore his heart and seeing them in sadness made it worse because he caused it to happen but he needed to do this so who's eyes will he wake up too everyday Fiery orange or Ice blue or perhaps he can still wake up to both.

Ending 1

Po had made his decision he looked at the white tiger and let a tear leave his eye before walking towards Tigress stopping in front.

Tigress was breathing heavily she sensed his presence but she reframed from opening her eyes, she then gasped feeling a two delicate hands cup her cheeks stroking them, her heart hammered against her chest.

Po smiled at the Tigress before leaning in and kissing her perfect rouge lips in a passionate kiss he could feel her tense up but then relax as she returned his kiss purring happily he felt tears on his finger tips but he knew they were not off sadness but absolute joy.

He released her lips and she had a teary smile on her face "Open your eyes now." She did and smiled kissing him again just to make sure it wasn't a dream she released whispering "I love you"

Po smiled "I love you too" he then turned to Snow who had her head in her hands crying

He walked over to her touching her shoulder, she raised her head to look at him tears pouring from her eyes looking into his in sadness, his heart broke and he hugged her she cried on his shoulder for a little bit before stopping looking up at him smiling weakly and asked

"Can you say it one last time before I go?"

He smiled "I love you"

She gasped then smiled "Thank you" she pecked him on the lips one last time then left leaving Po and Tigress.

One year later

Po was happily married with Tigress and had two children an orange and white panda boy and a black with orange stripes Tiger girl , he continued to work with her at the Jade palace and their love never ended as for Snow

"Hey Snow come meet your knew partner" The head chief called from his office

"Huh?" Snow went to the office and saw a young male white wolf their wearing a full brown suit and pants with a blue shirt and tie and brown shoes he turned around to meet his new partner.

"Hello Detective stri..." He stopped looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life his words failed to escape his mouth and he blushed

"Oh um hello Detective...?" She asked smiling at the Wolfs blush

"Oh uh Kassaki, Dante Kassaki" He hurried out

"Hehe well nice to meet you and call me Snow, shall we?" She held up a file on a new robbery case involving a raccon

"Yeah lets go" He went over to her quickly smiling eager to start.

She rushed out the room as well but slipped on a coffee spillage on the floor and was falling backwards "Ahhhh!"

Dante grabs her quickly ending up in a dipped position she was looking up into his bright blue eyes in wonder and he returned her gaze staring down at her Ice blue eyes mesmerized by them and I slight spark began in their hearts at the sight they both blushed

Dante reacted quickly pulling her up "Um are you okay?" He asked still blushing and looking at her

"Uh Uh yeah I'm fine lets go" She walks to her office and he follows both with beet red faces.

Snow smiles "Maybe he is the one." She though before entering her office with Dante

Ending 2

Po looked towards The orange Tiger And let a tear fall from his eye but he made his way over to and stopped in front of her

Snow was shaking her senses weren't as keen as her sisters but she heard Po move possibly to Tigress she felt saddened by this but soon her thoughts were put to rest as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close her hands instinctively came up to a strong muscular chest her heart leaped with excitement and she heard a playful growl from in front of her.

Po nousled Snow's cheek giving it a playful lick then growled again in her ear before pulling back and getting close to her lips he could see them quivering and he went full force on them devouring her lips in a mad passionate kiss he knew she liked it rough and it was proven as a mewl and purr escaped her lips and vibrated in his mouth.

He released panting "Now open your eyes"

Snow did and felt absolute joy she began crying in happiness he kissed her again then looked towards Tigress

Tigress valiantly kept her tears in and walked over to him "Be happy with her" She smiled weakly and then turned to leave

Po grabbed her hand and turned her around to him hugging her, Tigress couldn't keep it in anymore and she cried into his shoulder hugging him back after a while she stopped and he released her.

"Please say it one last time?"

"I love you" and he gave her a small kiss

She smiled"Thank you" she whispered then walked away

One year later

Po and Tigress still worked together and they were all right po even became her official partner, he married Snow and had Two children A pure white Panda girl and A black and white striped Tiger boy.

One day when Tigress was working

"Uh paperwork I hate it sometimes" Tigress groans

"Hello I um m here for the interview on the uh new assistant position" a lion wearing an all black suit and matching shirt, tie, pants and shoes

"Oh yes please have a seat" she says sweetly

"Thank you" He takes a set in front of her desk

"Now you are Leon Black correct?"

"Uh yes ma am that's me"

"Good now lets begin."

20 minutes later

"Well Leon I would gladly have you as my assistant." Tigress announces smiling

"Oh thank you miss Stripes I won't let you down." He said proudly

Tigress giggled getting up and bringing a form to him but she trips and falls forward pushing him off the chair and onto the floor

"AHHH"

"WOOAH Owww"

"Oh I'm so sorry I trip..." She stops mid sentence captured by his orange eyes staring at hers

Leon freezes he had never seen such beautiful eyes but then he remembers she is on top off him

"Uhhhh miss Stripes um uh" he blushes trying to find the words

"Hmmm oh uh sorry please sign this" She gets off of him and hands him the form she blushes her heart beating fast

Leon doesn't wait he gets up signing it thanking her again and leaves

Tigress closes the door and feels her chest and smiles "Here we go again" She giggles.

Ending 3

Po couldn't choose he wanted them both his heart called for them and it was to strong to resist

"Ladies can you stand close together?" He asks nervously

They comply getting close to each other until they bump there arms together

Po smiled and quickly crosses to them,he kisses Tigress softly and passionate then just as quickly Kisses Snow hard and rough, both women gasped as they knew what he wanted an both their hearts... Were okay with that they smile

"Open your eyes"

They do then both look at each other Tigress notices a twinkle of lust in Snow's eye and wonders why until Snow kisses her hard and rough, Her eyes go wide but she slowly starts to purr returning it wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in squashing their knockers together as they kiss passionately.

To say Po was just turned on would be an understatement, he was raging with desire and lust at the two Tigers making out and kissing one another he then saw Snow grab Tigresses ass causing her to moan at her sisters ruff touch they broke apart and they licked each others cheeks playfully before looking at Po.

"What do you say we mark this place as our first get together?" Tigress growls hungrily nipping Snows neck

"Perfect Idea Tigress, Po care to join in?" Snow winks at him licking her lips

"Oh hell yes" He growls

(Go to Adult fanfiction for this part look for my name in the find members search bar and read the story or head to the cartoon section and look for KFP: Modern day uncensored scenes)

One year later

Po married Snow and Tigress and they had 4 children 2 from Snow and 2 from Tigress he still works at the Jade palace and they are all living happily ever after because three is definitely the magic number.

A/N

Well I hope you enjoyed the story it is finito now review and Fav

"Well Jasmine I can say your... IN!" I cheer

"Really!" She screams jumping up and down before rushing me and hugging me "Thank you Thank you!"

"Haha easy well done its lovely to have you for the next fic"

"Hey Dues I was wondering..." Amethyst walks in and looks at the female wolf who is hugging me tightly "Dues who is this?" she asks calmly

"Oh Amethyst hehe." I gesture with my hand in introduction style "Jasmine, Amethyst Amethyst Jasmine"

"Hello Jasmine are you in the next fan fic?" She asks faking her smile

"Howdy Amethyst thats a weird name by the way and yeh I am" She says innocently still hugging me

Amethyst glared at me a little and I know why

"Okay well um you better get your stuff cause um We will be leaving soon haha" I nervously laugh taking her arms from being wrapped around me

"Oh okay y'all bye Oh and Dues" She pecks me on the cheek "Thank you"

I blush and I swear I here Amethyst Growl

"Uh No problem bye" She walks out the room smiling and I realize I am left alone with Amethyst who does not look happy.

"Well she is pretty isn't she? you should like her" Ameth huffs out

"Well yeah I mean she is beau... Pretty" I prayed she didn't here that

"You were about to say beautiful weren't you?" Ameth growls at me

"N.."

" Fine go and be happy with her see if I care hmph" She stomps out my room pissed off

"Amethyst wait what are...? Uh Ohh boy" I groan face palming myself

This trip is going to be along one by the way folks your going to have to wait 4 weeks for my next one I need to finish some coursework at College boring but I'll be back I won't be on the site till its finished so see you and here is a sneak peak

Sneak peak Star Fox Fanfic

"You know someone told me once that no matter what you do in life, Nobody gives a fuck about you or who you are."

Guns are blazing, bullets are flying men, women and children are screaming in terror falling over after being shoot riddled with plasma holes and crushed by giant legs.

"Nobody gives a shit what happens to anyone that is not there own person or a member of family."

A young human boy gets separated from his mom and dad by an explosion a piece of glass narrowly cuts his eye top going down to his cheek he screams in pain and see something coming he hides in a dumpster in an alley he is beside covering his ears to stop the screaming and explosions.

"This world we live in now is so fucked up I mean no one cares for anyone."

The boy is crying for his mom and dad walking through a mountain of corpses, tears running down his cheek mixing with the blood from the top of his eye

"And why should they I mean its not like they owe anyone their lives, they protect what is their own."

The boy finds his parents lying next to each other he walks over and starts shaking them crying calling for them telling them to wake up the bad monsters are gone.

"I had a family once that was a long time ago you know a simple one a mom and a dad Heh I was pathetic back then crying and whingeing like a little bitch."

In front of the boy stood a giant insect that was half machine it growls at the boy raising one of its legs to smash the boy.

"Hehe it's funny how weak I was and scared practically shitting myself thinking I was gonna die but I guess someone gave a fuck that day."

Out of nowhere a fox jumps on top of the bug and begins shooting in the head riding it as it tries to claw him off dodging its attacks and continues to fire into the head eventually killing it and it slammed to the floor with a thundering smash.

"You should have seen my face it was like I was fucking meeting superman or some other shit like that hehe and the person who gave a fuck that day was..."

"Hi I am James McCloud" The boy covers in a corner but looks in awe at him "It's okay I am not going to hurt you come on it's okay." The fox holds out his hand to the boy to take it. The boy did, he had a feeling he was safe with this monster than the other one.

"And that's how I got off earth, thanks to the cornerians and cerenians who finally decided to show themselves, earth was in their debt off course, we ventured out and shared technology and I became the man who I am today."

"w who are you?" A beaten up Crocodile in a white suit asked covered in blood he coughs violently

"Who am I?" A human with a black exoskeleton stealth suit attached with fore arm blades he has short black hair, dark blue eyes and A scar going straight from his cheek to the top of his left eye he grins pointing a double barreled pistol in his face.

"I am the Reaper." he says before pulling the trigger

Bang!

Star Fox:The fallen ones coming soon


End file.
